Behind The Mask
by TheUnknownEpic
Summary: Andrew Thompson is a foreigner from America that finds himself at the gates of Yamaku High School. Though Andrew's disability is not one as simple as the other students he comes to know, he will still need to work through his problems to get to know the other Yamaku student's. Friendship, love, and some pain are in store for Andrew. So please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Thinking

**Behind The Mask**

**This is my first time writing in a while. And my first time ever writing fan fiction, but I thought I had a good idea that no one has used yet so I went for it. Please read and enjoy, and if you would be so kind as to leave a review then that would be great. I have big plans for this story and it will not be a short one. If you are willing to stick out the journey I promise you it will be worth it. Thank you and enjoy.**

2:10am

Andrew sits in the middle of the dark hospital room as he looks forward. He sits and waits, always looking forward as if all the world's answers lie on the blank, dark wall that is before his unmoving eyes, as if the answers were to vanish if he were to turn his gaze for one moment.

3:29am

He stays looking at the wall. The late night nursing staff will come in and look in on him from time to time. They try to strike up conversation on occasion, but why would tonight be any different. He hasn't talked to anyone in almost 6 months now. He has only ever talked to two people on the hospital's staff. The head doctor and one of the nurse's, but ever since he was told the news the nurse died in a car crash returning home from work he hasn't spoken to anyone, not even the doctor. He just sits there, staring at the wall, thinking thoughts that the majority of the hospital staff would give a year of their lives just to know.

4:50am

He gets up from his bed and begins to slowly walk down the hall of the hospital. By the time the nurse's notice him walking towards them he is only four steps away from the desk. The entire nursing staff is in awe as he stops directly in front of them, looking slowly and methodically at each and every one of their faces. He then does something the world thought he forgot he could do. He spoke. In a very dry and bored tone he says:

"I sincerely apologize for not speaking to you all before. I was only just…thinking."

The nurse's just set there in total shock and awe. The moment they had all always thought about had finally came. They had all came up with what they would say to him, but they were all too dumbstruck to actually even say a word of what they had rehearsed since the day they each met him.

Finally one of the nurses finally spoke:

"I-Its alright Andrew. We don't hold anything against you…bu-but is there something you need…so-some reason for this sudden decision to talk to us."

Andrew then stands there quiet for a minute. The nurse's just sit and stand around patiently. They got him to talk a sentence and could tell he was thinking about responding. This is the moment they all wished they could one day witness first hand, and nobody wanted to be the one to try to push Andrew to far so he wouldn't talk ever again. After taking a notable amount of time to think, Andrew speaks again in the same bored tone:

"I would like to go to school again if at all possible. I _am_ aware that particular card may not be in my hand anymore, or even if it is in the deck at all at this point in the game, but if by lady luck's chance it is. Then I would like to place it on the table _now_ if it is at all possible."

The nurse's all figured out at that moment that their lower jaws were suddenly not the same weight they were a mere 20 seconds ago. Because at that moment they were all sitting with their mouth agape, and every one of them was thinking the same thing, but before anyone of them could ask the question they all wanted to know. A man wearing a dark trench coat and a matching wide brimmed hat asked it first.

"Why the sudden change of heart Andrew? I asked you if you wanted to go to school about 6 months ago and you refused to answer me. So why now?"

The nurse's all jumped out of their skin at once as this man spoke. Even though the man was only a mere 20 feet away from them, they never knew he was there. Andrew, however, was unmoved by his voice, almost as if he knew the man was there the whole time and just didn't bother to bring it up because he was thinking it was just a common known fact. Andrew then turns to the man and answers without so much of a single thought.

"I just told you I was thinking!"

The man smiled, he knew why he was thinking all along. He simply wanted to hear it from Andrew himself. He then needed to know the answers to two more questions before he let Andrew know an answer to his still unanswered one.

"So…have you come to a decision about what you were thinking about."

Andrew then immediately answers again; the nurse's are left to merely watch this back and forth that Andrew and the head doctor are having.

"Yes, I plan on finishing my high school education first…but to do that I need some…assistance… from you."

Andrew pauses in between some of his words. He clearly doesn't like the fact that he has to rely on the main doctor to move on his life.

"Well I shall help you in any way I can, you have known this since day one, all you have ever had to do was ask…"


	2. The Doctor

**Behind The Mask**

Chapter 2

"So your records say you know Japanese. Is that correct?" The doctor asks.

"Yes," Andrew answered "…my old high school offered electives for foreign language and I took 3 years of Japanese. I am quite fluent in the language if I do say so myself. Why do you ask Doctor?" Andrew truly was confused by the doctor's question.

"Because you have to go to a 'special' school for the remainder of your high school career, it is a school for the disabled and I do believe you shall fit in perfectly there."

Andrew thought about this for a minute, somewhere where he could fit in sounded appeasing to him. He started to get a smile on his face and the nurse's and doctor were starting to get one too. But suddenly Andrew reached up to his face and touched his cheek and he began to frown intensely.

The entire staff that was present suddenly knew what he was thinking; there was no room to wonder. The doctor saw his last chance at improving this young man's life start to fade away in slow motion, so he made Andrew an offer he could not refuse.

"Andrew," Andrew suddenly put his hand down, dropped his frown back to his non-emotional face the facility all knew well, and looked to the doctor as he continued to speak "…what if I can guarantee you that people won't judge you for what you look like outside, but what's inside."

The thought of this intrigued Andrew, and the doctor could tell, he continued.

"I have been working on something for you for a while now, because I hoped that one day this day would come. Wait here." The doctor then turned around and unlocked his office door he was leaning on.

After a few moments the doctor returns with a present in his hands. It is wrapped in red and yellow wrapping paper with little messages of congratulations written all over it and it has an orange bow on it. The doctor then hands Andrew the package carefully and then steps back. Andrew looks suspiciously at the doctor, then at the nurses, before asking the question on his mind.

"What's this?"

"It's a present." The doctor answered. He continued, "I thought this day would come right after Madison's accident…" Andrew frowns at the mention of his favorite nurse's demise. The doctor pauses for a moment then continues, "I figured that with no one else here that you had a personal connection with, and your unwillingness to talk to any other nurse's, that you would tell me you wanted to leave this place for somewhere else…but when that didn't happen. I just put this away in my office, hoping for the day that would happen, and that day is today. So open her up."

Andrew slowly begins to open the package. The doctor and nurse's are unaware if he is moving slow because he is just happy to be opening a present after so long, or because the act of opening it is actually causing him pain, but eventually he gets it open.

Inside the box is a pair of white gloves, a plain red colored scarf, and a plain white mask. Andrew slowly begins to put on the gloves. They are white in color and come up past his wrist a little ways. They are made of a fabric that Andrew is unaware of, and as he moves his fingers it feels as though the gloves aren't even there. He then puts on the scare and wraps it around his neck effortlessly. He then slowly puts on the mask. It is plain white and is also made out a material that is foreign to him; it isn't like any mask he has seen before. It has eye holes that are big enough that he can see out of them without a single spot being blocked from view and they are big enough that the nurses can still see his blue eyes. It has a mold in it that fits perfectly around his nose and has holes big enough to allow breathing. It then fits snuggly around his chin and has a mouth hole that is big enough that you can hear him perfectly when he talks, and you could see a little past his lower lip and a little above his upper lip.

The doctor then puts his hand on his beard and looks as though he is in deep thought.

"It is missing something." He said. He then snapped his fingers and proclaimed "Ah Ha!"

He then took off his trademark trench coat and hat that he was always known for wearing and tossed them to Andrew, who snatched them from the air immediately. After a minute of standing there looking at each other doctor began to speak.

"Well… aren't you going to try them on? They are yours now."

Andrew looked in awe at the doctor a second before slowly putting on the trench coat and hat. He did some readjusting to the scarf and gloves before looking up.

"Perfect." The doctor said, "Go look at yourself now and try to tell me you don't look awesome." Andrew then walked over past the doctor and into his office to look in the mirror on the wall.

A lonely tear runs down Andrew's face, unseen by all but the Andrew and the doctor.

The doctor then says goodnight to the nurse's and closes the door. Andrew stands motionless looking in the mirror, taking in the image of his 'new' body.

After a minute the doctor beckons Andrew over to the computer. Andrew follows without question. After a minute of typing the doctor speaks.

"Do you see that place Andrew?"

"Yes, I see it. Yamaku High? Is that my new high school?"

The doctor speaks again. "Yes Andrew, that is your new school, I know you will do well there. It is a higher quality school then your old one, and it is not cheap to attend either, being a private school halfway across the world. But between the money your parents and grandparents left you and a little help from yours truly I think we can cover it for you. I have nothing else to spend my money on anyway. You have honestly been one of my favorite patients to have Andrew; I want you to know that. Plus I already said I would help in any way I can. Yes… I think you will do excellent there. Just promise me you will try to make some friends, everyone there has some kind of physical impairment and they are just trying to make the most of it like you."

"I promise I will, and I am sorry for all the trouble I have been in the past. I really truly am."

"No trouble at all Andrew, I meant what I said about you being one of my favorite patients." He has a giant smile when he says this.

"Thank you Doctor." Another tear runs down Andrew's face.

"You're welcome Andrew…but you better write me letters and call from time to time. But when you do, you know you can just call me George. Unless you prefer 'Doctor', either is fine I assume."

"Fine then… Thank you… George."

They both smile as they both share a personal and emotional moment together. George knows how rare it is to see Andrew smile. So he is glad he gets to see it one more time. Two weeks later Andrew leaves for Yamaku.


	3. A Room to Call My Own

**(note: for the sake of my story, Hisao had his heart attack exactly 1 year before he did in the actual game) (note number 2: I wrote this once, but I re-wrote it because it sucked and from now on the rest of the story will be in first person, the 3****rd**** person thing was getting annoying, so it will be only for the prologue- chapters 1 & 2)**

There I stand. The wide gates of Yamaku High School stand before me. I haven't seen the outside world in so long. I don't know exactly how long, the doctor's report says it has been 11 months, but I can't believe that, it doesn't seem that long now. The sound of the taxi disappears slowly from my ears. As I hear it go I cannot help but think that I am not as fluent in Japanese as I thought I was. He kept giving me this confused look as I spoke…then again I suppose it could be the outfit. Even though the coat and gloves make sense considering the time of year it is, the beginning of January, but the mask must be odd for him. Oh well, I suppose I will be getting use to that kind of reaction to my presence. 

Then again, this is a school for the disabled, so maybe it won't be that bad. I stand and look at the gate for a long time, only thinking. After a while I look at my watch to see it is about 7:30, that gives me some time to go to and find the dorms and go and try to find the nurse before I have to meet my teacher at 9 o'clock.

As I walk around the grounds, I see a lot of people have decided they will explore the area as well. I didn't expect to see so many people; I don't know if I can do this, I hate people. Well, that's not entirely true, but it is close enough to the truth. I hate the way people act. They are all hypocrites. They say they will be there for you always. They say have your back. They say they are your friends. But just when something strange happens, something out of the ordinary where their status quo is changed. They flip, they aren't your friends, and they aren't there for you. They hurt you, even if they don't know they do it. These people I am walking past right now are even hurting me. They are starring; you would think that students at a goddamn disabled school would learn not to fucking stare at people!

I decide to make my way to where I assume the boy's dormitory is. I find it with relative ease, but the office to get my key is something else entirely. One would assume that the office would be in the front of the building, but this one isn't. I am completely lost and just wandering around the floors at this point. One my journey to find the office though, I can help but notice these people I am walking past. They are talking, like any normal people would do, but then they stop the second I pass by and stare. Then once they think I am from hearing distance they start talking again, but this time in a hushed tone. I knew this was a mistake to come here, oh well, I can make it a half a year fine.

Finally I just give up on the idea of finding these stairs on my own and decide to ask the next person I see. Luckily, I see two guys standing and talking at the end of the hall that seem to be away from anyone else, maybe they will be halfway decent people. As I walk up though, I can tell that one of the guys is unnerved by my presence. I guess I am more frightening than I thought. The other guy seems unaffected by my presence; he just looks at me and smiles, a fairly creepy smile. He then leans in uncomfortably close and squints, before slightly frowning and standing back upright. I can only assume he has very bad eyesight.

I stand there a while, just taking in these two individuals I see before me. I like to make mental notes of people I interact with. I don't know why. It just makes things easier in the long run. Finally, since either of these two will not start the conversation, I suppose it is up to me.

"Hello there, my name is Andrew Thompson. I am new here at this school and I am unaware of the location of the staircase. If either of you two could tell me where they are at then that would be fantastic."

I say in a tone that most people would say is "unemotional." But that is just the way I am, I don't mean to. I just don't show emotions, mainly because it's hard to feel much of anything anymore.

Then the boy with the thick glasses begins to speak, while his companion just stands there petrified.

"Sure thing, dude. Take a right at the end of this hall and then it's the 3rd room on the left… But man, you should probably get out in the sun some more. I gotta admit, I don't like going out any more than the next guy, but you are the whitest man I have ever met."

At first I get angry and almost punch this man in the face for making such an unneeded and tactless joke at my expense. However, as I clench my gloved fist at my side. I look to the boy standing to the bespectacled ones left. He was standing there, looking at my shaking fist with the look of pure fear. The then looked in my eyes, and looked over to this other man in pure shock. That's when I realized why the man said what he did. He is close to blind. I saw this earlier, and normally I am not one to forget details, but the anger seeped through so quickly that I couldn't control it. I was about to snap on this man for something he didn't even know he did. I slowly unclench my fist and look at them both for second before speaking.

"Thank you for your…assistance…I hope we can meet again in the future."

I quickly go and retrieve my key from the office worker and head up to room 214, the room number on the envelope that my key is in. As I unlock my room and move inside, I see my stuff is piled in the center of the room, it is a nice room. Small, but nice for what is. I haven't had an actual bedroom in a long time.

I look to the boxes piled in a seemingly random pile in my new room… It is nice to actually call it my room. One of the boxes near the top of the pile has a sticky note that says "Uniforms" on it. I unpack the box and lay one complete outfit on my unmade bed. I then hang the rest of the clothes up in the closet for a future day. I turn to lock the door and then move to the back of the room to close the curtains. I gingerly pick up the uniform and give it a once over… I truly hate this process I have to go through. I slowly and carefully remove my coat, gloves, hat, and mask and lay them on the bed. Then the under layer of clothes comes off and I throw them into a basket that I set on the ground earlier for dirty clothes. I know they aren't dirty, I have only wore them a little of 2 hours, but it is not like I can wear them around the school. They gave me special exceptions to wear my "body" around, but it has to be on top of my school uniform. A ridiculous rule, but one I am glad to follow nonetheless.

After a few minutes I am able to work my way into my new clothes. They are moderately comfortable I assume. Now, to see how I look…hideous…I then turn and begin to put on my "body" before heading out the door to find the nurse. I turn to lock the door behind me on my way out.


	4. Only The Blind Can't See

As I was walking around the grounds of the school, it soon became very apparent to me that I had no idea where this "24 hour nursing staff" was located. So I decide to ask the 1st person I lay my eyes on. It worked last time. I turn and look around and the only person I see is a blonde girl sitting on a bench near a wooded area of the school with her eyes closed. I assume she is just taking in the peaceful nature sounds of the early morning. I decide to walk over to her.

"Hello there." she says without even opening her eyes. I am slightly confused by this woman, but I am sure just has really good hearing.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Thompson, would you be able to direct me to the nurse's building?"

"Is that an English accent my ears are hearing?" She asks in English. I am very surprised that I find an English speaking student so quickly. Another thing I notice is she has now opened her eyes, out of courtesy, and her eyes don't look quite right. Yes, they are a very pretty hue of blue, but there is cloudiness to them.

"Yes, yes it is. I just came to this school from America."

She then switches back to Japanese, I assume that she is now more comfortable speaking Japanese than English if she has been here a while. "Well then, it certainly is good to know another English speaking student here. My name is Lily Satou; it's a pleasure to meet you Andrew. So… this must be quite a big change for you?"

"Yes it is. I have been in the hospital for…quite a long time. So to be honest it is nice to be able to see new people." This is partly true at least.

She giggles a little, and I realize why soon after. I had just made a mistake in my speech, why didn't I catch it the moment I started talking to her. She is blind. That's why she has not been looking at me, rather than in my general direction. She is tracking my voice, not my body. This is good, maybe I can make a friendship in a blind person…how ironic.

"I apologize for my error in speech."

"Oh no Andrew, I should not have to expect for people to going changing the way they talk on my account."

She then slightly changes her facial expression. Most people would not notice, but I have that sort of eye for detail. I can tell she is thinking something. I fear I know what it is, but I decide to ask her about it anyway.

"I can tell you wish to talk about something. What is it, if you don't mind my asking? I hope you come to find that I am an easy person to talk to." It is true. I am a good person to talk to, because I listen, it is just hard to find interesting people to talk to. Most people just bore me though.

She waits for a moment before speaking "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about where the nurse's office is from here. It is this way, follow me." She then picks up her cane and begins to walk down the sidewalk. I can tell she is lying because she doesn't want to mention what she is truly thinking. This makes me almost glad.

We talk some along the walk over to our destination. We arrive at a building a few moments later and Lily tells me that this is the Auxiliary Building and the nurse should be inside. I then thank her and go to walk inside when she speaks.

"If you would need to know anywhere else to go after this, I could always wait here on you to return."

I think about this for a moment, and then I come to a conclusion. I do need to know where to go to meet my teacher, but I do not want to keep this girl outside in the cold here waiting on my return, who knows how long I will be in there. So I opt for the compromise without even a second thought.

"I do need help to find another building after this, but I don't want you to have to stand outside in the cold the whole time. You can come inside with me if you wish to stay to help."

"Oh Andrew, I can't do that, I am sure the nurse has to talk to you about some very important issues. So he might not allow me to wait in there with you."

Oh right, what if he wants me to take off my mask. She will feel awkward if I ask her to leave and if not then she will see me like this and then…Wait a minute. I then move my hand up and down in front of her face. I'm sure she can hear me doing it because she gets a confused, if not slightly angry, look on her face and then she speaks again.

"Andrew, what are you doing?"

Oh crap, she did know I was doing that. "I am sincerely sorry Lily. I just had to…check something really quick. I am sure it won't be a problem if I explain you are my guide around the school." I have never met any of the nurses here, so I actually have no idea if it will or will not be a problem, but she nods and follows me inside so it is too late to think about it now.

Once inside Lily shows me to the office door with the word "Nurse" on it and a big green cross… I assume this is the place. I go to knock on the door but it isn't loud enough, but if I try to knock any harder and it will kill my hand. So I ask an awkward question.

"Um… Lily…Would you please do me a favor and knock on the door for me."

She then gets a puzzled expression and then asks why.

"… because… my knuckles are sore. It will hurt them to knock any louder."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sure thing…" She still gives me a puzzled look, but her good manners tell her not to ask why. After she knocks I can hear a man's voice yell "Come in." With that, I gingerly open the door and say "Lady's first." Lilly smiles at me and goes in, and after which I follow.

Once inside I see a man sitting at a desk typing on a computer, he sits there for several seconds typing before turning around to greet us.

"Hello there, Lily. Oh and you must be the new student. I am the head nurse here at Yamaku." He looks on his desk for a moment before finding what he was looking for and picking it up. "You're name is Andrew Thompson, right?" He says with a large cheeky grin. I find it slightly annoying.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." He reaches out to shake my hand and I look at it for a while before responding. Being the head nurse, and already mentioning that he expected me, he should have read up on my condition before I came. I give him the benefit of the doubt in thinking that he might not have expected me so early, and then I speak.

"Yes… I do hate to be rude in asking this. But before the… handshake… would you please look over that file really quick."

He raises an eyebrow to my statement; I think I may have offended him by not accepting his handshake. Lily also look confused as to why I didn't shake the man's hand. I assume I may have to explain some of my condition to her afterwards. Otherwise she will think I am a jerk. After looking through the file for a few minutes he makes a face that says he realized what he has done.

"Oh… I am so sorry Andrew. I knew about your condition before hand, I just forgot. You have to understand. I have a lot of students to keep up with. I am truly sorry. Um…Miss Satou, I will be speaking to Mr. Thompson about his condition. If you would not mind stepping outside for a few minutes then…"

I have no reason to hide my condition from someone who can't see it. She wouldn't be able to understand the technical terms or be able to see my skin, so I see no problem in her being here, and I say so.

"It's quite alright, Nurse. I forgive you for the mistake. I can't expect you to have my entire file memorized by the time I got here. And I don't mind Lily being here. She is my guide for the day. She took it on her own accord to show me around the place here and for that I think she should get a little explanation of my problem. Plus, since she is blind, she can't see it anyway. So it is honestly no problem."

The Nurse and Lily both seem a little taken back, but they both just accept what I said and move on. The Nurse speaks.

"Well then, Andrew. If you have no problem with it then I suppose it shall be alright. Well then if you don't mind please take off your mask for me."

Lily had just settled down from my last statement, but the mention of a mask had her back to making that worried expression. She had no idea that I even wore a mask. I begin to wonder if this is a good idea.

I remove my hat and mask and stand there as the nurse stares and my face for a moment. I would be offended if it were not his job to get a good understanding of what I have. He then asks if he could touch my face. I told him it was allowed, just to be gentle. The slightest touch could cause excruciating pain. As he does this I cannot hold back my tears. I don't know if it is from the slight pain or from the shock that I am standing in front of 2 relative strangers without my mask. Granted, one is blind and one is a medical professional, but still.

Just then something horrible happened that I wish could have been undone. If only I was a few minutes later this could have been avoided. But it is too late now, I am on a crash course to disaster. I hear the door opening with a bang and see something to the left of the nurse's head. It is a mirror. The Nurse has now jumped from the noise and dug his fingers into my skin Causing unbearable pain. I jump out of his grasp and look in the mirror to see two girls, one dragging the other by the sleeve of her shirt and yelling at the nurse. She doesn't look at my face in the mirror, but at the nurse. I am thankful for this. I quickly drop down and cover my face. Not sure if it's from the pain the Nurse unintentionally inflicted, or to hide from the two girls, both of which gifted with the ability of sight.

"Nurse, this is an emergency! I just caught Rin drinking the entire bottle of medicine you gave her for her cold. You have to pump her stomach NOW!"

The Nurse then yells at this new girl in the room.

"Emi! Look what you've done! You have caused me to hurt our new student! He just happens to have a condition that causes him to feel pain 10 times stronger than we do! It's called Fibromyalgia." At the mention of this news I instantly sink deeper in my ball I am now in, covering my face even more.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry. Is he alright, here, stand up let us see."

I then hear her as she runs past the nurse, who I can hear being pushed aside with some force. I hear a strange metallic sound as she runs. She comes over to me where she then grabs onto my back and attempts to pull me up. This sends waves of pain through me and I show it through the noises I make. Luckily I am able to keep my arms and hands over my face.

The noise I make causes her to stop trying to pick me up and back away a little. I hear her, Lily and the Nurse all gasp. The Nurse then begins to yell at Emi again.

"Emi! I just told you he feels pain a lot higher than we do! The slightest touch is incredibly painful, and you just pulled as hard as you can on his back!" Emi then gasps louder at this news.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I didn't know that'd hurt him. But if he can't stand then how do we know he is alright. I'll just come down there to look. Move your hands for a second."

She barely touches my hands that are covering my face, more pain crosses them, but I manage to keep my face covered. Dear God I made a terrible mistake. I think at this point I am in the fetal position and my cries can be heard by everyone in the room. Is it even possible for this girl hurt me any more than she already has? The Nurse snaps at her again.

"Emi, go out and stand in the hall right now!" The girl I now know as Emi slowly stands up and walks outside along with the other girl, who I assume as simply been observing the whole time. That or she is passed out on the ground from the drugs she has apparently downed in one fowl swoop. After a minute on the ground I slowly stand up. I peek through my fingers to make sure the girls are still not in the room, I only see the nurse and Lily sitting there with worried faces. The Nurse is rubbing the back of his head.

"That Emi," the Nurse says "…she is always busting into my office, she never knocks. I'll be sure to lock the door from now on whenever you are in here Andrew." I just stand there, looking at him; I can feel the tears run down my face. "Listen Andrew, I know you are probably mad at Emi right now… but she didn't know, and she couldn't of known. Please forgive her for what she has done."

I stand there in silence, but after a while I nod. I know she didn't know… but still…damn that girl.

"Great!" The Nurse said, "…now get your stuff back on and head on back to your tour. Please send in Emi and Rin on your way out, and please, try to forgive her."

I already planned on it, but I don't say so. I just get dressed and head out the door with Lily. A worried Emi is standing there with an uncaring Rin. Now that I can see the two girls better than just in the mirror, I can tell that the girl known as Emi is missing her legs and is wearing prosthetics. And the girl known as Rin has no arms and has sleeves that end in knots on her shirt. The second I walk out the door, Emi's eyes dart towards me. She was about to say something, then stops when she sees that I am wearing a mask. After she takes a second to collect herself she speaks…at a lighting pace.

"…"

I am feeling generous today and decide to save her life by cutting her off and allowing her to breathe once more.

"Hey, it's ok. You couldn't have known that I had that. And it's just that I don't like people looking at my face…that's all."

The other girl then finds it is now the appropriate time to speak up.

"Does it have something to do with your condition or are you just ugly?"

The way she says this makes me want to punch her in the face, even if she is a girl. But considering she is currently high on drugs, I let it slide. Emi does not though.

"RIN!"

"It's quite alright given her…circumstance…"

Then in a high sing-song voice she says "You haven't answered my question."

"…Well then, I suppose I should get right on that then."

Both Emi and Lily at the same time say "Andrew, you don't have to…"

I interrupt once again. "I suppose I do owe a bit of an explanation, but I am not telling you the whole story. To answer your question Rin…Both…it is kind of because of my condition, but not entirely, something else…happened… and yes, it is because I am ugly."

At saying this both Emi and Lily tried to argue that they are sure I am not ugly, but I hold up a finger.

"I don't want to argue this. Alright?"

At that, he girls drop silent, not knowing what to say next. I tell Emi and Rin to head on in to see the Nurse and then tell Lily our next destination. On our walk there we are silent. I am not sure if having her stay was a good idea or not, but what's done is done. All I have to do is move forward from here.


	5. Take A Seat

We arrive at a large three story building after about a 10 minute walk. It is my own personal trail of tears. I am silently crying as we walk into the building, it is now 8:10. Class starts at 9, and the teacher is suppose to meet me here in 5 minutes. I thank Lily for showing me to the proper building and bid her farewell. This day is horrible. Why did I decide to come here? Why did I decide to talk to her? Why did I let her stay? That's not me; I haven't been like that in years, probably not sense the accident. What was I thinking trying to let someone close? I just met her too. I can't trust her. But then again, she hasn't given me reason not to trust her either.

My thoughts get the better of me, before I realize it 10 minutes pass. I look at the clock and notice that it is 8:20; I suppose I shall give my teacher 5 more minutes, then I shall attempt to find the class myself.

_5 minutes later_

I look to the clock and realize that the teacher will not show. I truly hate people being late. If they give you their word that they will be there at a specific time, then they should be there, or at least have a good reason as to why they are not. I decide to take it upon myself to find room 3-3 myself.

Around 5 minutes after setting off on my journey to find the classroom. I find what I set out to be looking for. I walk inside to find a few students sitting around talking. I suppose I am early to class. The few students that were talking amongst themselves stopped midsentence and turned to get a better look at me. I suppose they shall get use to it. I walk in without saying a word and take a seat in the back of the classroom. As I sit down a few people seem to look uneasy that I am sitting here. I am not sure why my taking of this seat would cause problems. Maybe I am taking somebody's seat. Well, I will gladly move if that turns out to be the case.

I decide that I have talked to enough people for the day, and opt to laying my head down in my arms to try to get a little sleep in the half hour I have before class.

_40 minutes later_

I awake to hear a large amount of talking happening around me. I am not sure why but everyone seems to be talking all at once. And all of them in a hushed tone…wait a minute…they are talking about me…wait another minute…they aren't talking about my mask. They are talking about something else though…

"What's he doing?"

"Is he alright?"

"He's not moving?"

"He is just asleep guys, calm down?"

"But he is in her seat."

"Well she isn't here right now, so just let him sleep."

"But what…"

At that moment I hear everyone stop talking. The door is opening in the front of the room. I suppose the teacher finally made it. I am too tired to look up through, my last name is Thompson, so it will be a little while before my name is called. I hear tiny footsteps coming towards me. I wonder why a male teacher would be walking so softly. I then hear nothing, but I feel a presence of someone standing right in front of me. I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. That is the softest touch I have ever felt. Would I have even felt it if it wasn't for my heightened sense of touch? I don't believe I would have. Then my ears pick up one of the softest voices I have ever heard.

"…I-I….You-your….M-m-my s-seat…"

Well, I suppose that is not the teacher. But who is it. I slowly lift my head up. I first see a pair of long leggings on a pair of legs that then leads to a skirt. From that my head continues up in one fluid motion, looking next to see a top of a girl's school uniform. The girl's hands are intertwined together and she is gripping them tightly. They are shaking, she must be nervous. I wonder why. I then notice that her right hand is burnt on the side of it. I continue my gaze upwards and see long purple hair flowing from the girls scalp. She is looking at me nervously, scared almost. She has the right side of her face burnt as well. It matches the burnt marks I saw on her hand. She is not an ugly girl, she is cute. But I can see how other people could mistake her for ugly. The burns are not attractive. I have a lot of respect for this girl already, and I don't even know her name.

Her mouth drops the second she sees my face. I look around and the whole class is looking at us. Everyone else's mouths are also hit the floor with shock. No one was expecting the new student to be hiding his face with a mask I suppose. The girl standing in front of me then just stares at me, her eyes unmoving. I can see something in her eyes. She no longer has a look of fear. But a look of understanding, it is like for a split second, I find someone that understands me. But as quick as that second comes, it passes; she quickly regains that look of pure fear and covers her face with her hands as she takes one or two steps back. I don't know what to say, but I feel like I should say something.

"Excuse me, I am sorry, but I didn't hear what you said just then. What was it again?"

Although I couldn't really hear what she said, I could basically piece together the puzzle as to why she was standing before me. But I had to say something to her.

"…"

I again hear a mumble from her, this time quieter than before. I don't know what to do. So I stand up and slowly walk closer to her.

The whole class takes a group gasp as I do this, like it is something that should not be done under any circumstances. I then ask her again, this time in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?"

This time she removes her hands from her face, and she lifts her head to look straight into my eyes, and I into hers. I can see she is scared. I am not sure if it is from me or not through. After a minute, she speaks.

"You… we-were… in my s-seat…"

I slowly turn my head and look to the seat behind me. I then look next to it to see an empty seat right next to it. I don't know why she didn't just sit there, but I decide not to ask. I turn my gaze back to her.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, I didn't no. Do you mind if I sit to the seat beside you?"

She stands there a minute, slowly considering what I had just said. Before long she simply shakes her head no and walks past me to take her seat. I just stand there a moment, looking forward, before turning and sitting in the seat next to hers. We do not speak another word, and the class slowly starts to regain its previous volume as people go back to their conversations.

Today has certainly been interesting thus far, I wonder what else this day has in store for me.


	6. The End of The Beginning

**( I have nothing against the characters of Misha and Shizune, I actually quite like them, but I have found out today that I absolutely hate writing as them, so I will only be writing them in when it is absolutely necessary for the story)**

After sitting in silence for another ten minutes, this pink haired girl came bouncing over. A blue haired girl with glasses was walking beside her as she bounced. It is a very odd sight indeed…only in Japan would you see this.

"Hi~" The pink haired girl says while the blue haired one just stands there with her hands behind her back.

"Hello…" I say in an almost dead tone. I am always so tired. Damn you insomnia! The pink haired girl did have a huge smile on her face, but now I am sure she feels offended by my way of saying hello because she has dropped her smile to a sad puppy dog face.

"Hey…are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Can I help you two?"

The pink haired girl then gets a massive smile on her face once more and laughs loudly.

"WAHAHA~ we should be the ones asking you that!"

At this point I notice that the pink haired girl is doing sign language as she speaks. I can only assume at this point that the blue haired girl is deaf.

"Excuse me?"

The pink haired female is now translating everything I say into sign language too, then I see the blue haired girl begin moving her hands in the same style. I suppose my assumption was correct.

"Yes Shiichan. You're right~ we should introduce ourselves 1st. My name is Misha, and this person beside me is Shiichan. She is the student council president, so you can call her Ms. President if you wish…WAHAHA~ Okay Okay, Shizune is fine, WAHAHA! So what's your name."

"My name is Andrew Thompson, nice to meet you."

I honestly don't want to meet anyone else today, but saying so would be rude, so I simply decide to try to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

"WAHAHA! It is nice to meet you too Andrew!"

I really don't like these people. The one is really to energetic for my liking, and the other…well… I have nothing against her, but her translator is annoying as hell.

"So, Andrew, I gotta ask you a question. How would you like to get a very special tour from your very own beautiful class reps?"

Like I am willingly going to spend more of my life with these two?

"I will have to decline, but thank you anyway."

Misha and Shizune both frown at this. Misha frowns in kinda a hurt puppy kinda way, and Shizune frowns like she just got insulted and she is trying to come up with a comeback quickly.

"Ahhhh, why?"

I resist the urge to say "Because you are fucking annoying, that's why?"… but just barely.

"Because I have already had a tour."

Granted it wasn't really a full tour, but I will say anything to get these two out of my face. Misha then gasps at this knowledge…I didn't really think it was that shocking of news.

"Really? Who?"

I don't really want to get Lily in trouble, but not saying who might give these two the wrong idea. And as much as I don't like them, I would prefer not to have any rivals on my 1st day.

"Her name is Lily."

I instantly know that this is a mistake, I am not sure as to why though. Because at the mere translation of her name, Shizune makes the meanest face and fasted hand signs I think I have ever seen.

"Um…Shizune…could you slow down a bit…" Misha says. Shizune still shows no sign of slowing down. "Um…I can't say that in class Shizune…Um…Well, it was nice meeting you Andrew."

Misha pulls Shizune back to their seats…I don't know why Lily's name caused such hatred…but if it keeps me away from Shizune and Misha, then I think I may be spending a bit more time with Lily. Ok, even I admit that sounded a little harsh.

After a short amount of time passes, the teacher for this class finally decides to show up. He then introduces himself as Mr. Mutou and apologizes for being late. He then begins to call role. He reaches my name and pauses a moment before calling it out.

Even though my name is foreign, I don't believe anyone has mispronounced it. Until now that is. After a horrible butcher of my first and last name, he continues down the list. Once he is finished, he calls me up to the front of the class.

I slowly get up and reach his desk. He slowly looks up at me, confused for a moment, and then he speaks.

"Hello, I am truly sorry for missing our appointment. I overslept. I hope you found the room alright?"

The teacher over slept his first class. I suppose this means I could oversleep from time to time and get away with it. The problem with that though is one first needs to be able to sleep, to over sleep. Anyway, I forgive him for missing our meeting and then introduce myself, he then apologizes for failing pronouncing my name before he then asks me a question that I wish he wouldn't have asked.

"So…do you want to introduce yourself to the class, or shall I?"

"…"

The thought of this leaves me speechless. I hate people, and yet I have to stand in front of them and tell them who I am. All the while they will be judging me. They will be thinking little of me for hiding my face, even though they don't know even the slightest bit of my life…of my pain.

I contemplate this for a while, before I agree to introduce myself. As much as I don't like talking to people, it would be better if I introduce myself, it will allow people to know I am just like them inside. Not some monster, not some freak, not some coward that hides behind a mask and is too afraid to even speak.

Mutou nods and then stands up and walking in front of me.

"Can I have your attention please? We are fortunate enough to have a new student join us. Now please do him the privilege of giving him your attention as he tells you a little about himself."

Mutou then walks back to his desk and sits down. I probably should have spent some time thinking about what I was going to say before I agreed to it. But there is no backing down from it now.

"Hello everybody, my name is Andrew Thompson. I am a foreigner from America…and I probably look a little bit different than what you expect. But I wish for you all to look past what I may seem, and see me for who I am. Thank you for your time."

I then give a short bow and return to my seat. The entire class watches in silence as I walk to my seat. As I sit down I notice the girl beside me jumps a little. Everyone else has gone one about their business, but this one girl with the long purple hair continues to watch me…until she sees that I notice her. She then quickly turns her head and covers her face. Am I really that scary looking in this thing, or is she just a typically shy person.

Mutou then begins teaching class. He and I seem very similar; we both have the same kind of tone to our voice. Neither of us show much emotion when we talk. I am not sure if he has the same reason for it that I do, but I can't help but respect him for it.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch, I go to my classes, make it to the cafeteria after getting lost for about 5 minutes. Then eating an ordinary lunch and heading back to class. After class I went back to my room and stayed there for the remainder of the day. I unpacked all my stuff and organized my room to my liking. After that, I then lay down in my bed and was finally able to get some sleep after about 5 hours of trying. I'm just glad I was able to get any sleep at all. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day. I just hope it isn't as bad as today.


	7. Making Plans

I am awoke from my slumber by an unwelcomed sound. The sound is that of my alarm clock. It is waking me up at 4:30 in the morning. I ruefully get out of bed and make my way over to my "body" which is hanging on a mannequin which is standing in my closet. I put it on overtop a pair of pants and walk down the hall to the shower room with my soup, shampoo, and towel.

Most people love to sleep in to the last possible minute before going to class. I am quite the oppisite. Sadly, I have to get up several hours in advance, that way I know I won't run into anyone in the shower.

I make it to the bathroom unnoticed and go inside to find it empty. I quickly walk inside and lock the door behind me. My paranoia kicks in and I have to check every stall before I disrobe and begin my shower. I shower as quickly as possible...partially due to the strong stream of the water causing aching pain across my body. Finish my shower almost as quickly as it took my to walk down there. Just a quick run of the soap across my body, some shampoo in my hair, rinse it all out, and I am out of there at a blinding speed. I quickly but softly dry with my towel and slip my body back on and I am out the door.

Once I am back in the safety of my locked room, I am able to slowly remove my body and my clothes from yesterday. I then carefully replace them with new clothes for today. I have no where to go until 9 o'clock, and it is 4:45. This may get boring, but it is a neccessity. I must stay clean, so I must shower. But to shower means getting up at this ridiculous hour. I hate this.

I wait in my room until 6:30. I then put on my body and head out the door to go get some breakfast. I don't normally eat breakfast, but I figured that if I have to get up early. I had better at least get some food in my before I go to class. If nothing else it will at least give me somewhere new to sit and think until class starts.

I go to the cafeteria and recieve my food from the worker before going over to an empty table in the back corner of the room. There is hardly anyone in this room to begin with, but by sitting in the back, then hopefully I shall go unnoticed and spend the remaining time I have to myself, actually to myself. Sadly, that is not the case.

"May I join you?"

A strangly recognizable voice asks. I look up to see Lily standing before me with lunch in hand. I sit in silence for several seconds and for many reasons. Firstly, I am shocked that she knew someone was sitting there. Secondly, that I didn't see her coming. And finally, that out of the 20 or so empty tables there are in this cafeteria, she happens to walk straight to the one that I happen to be occupying. As much as I hate to say it, I have no good reason to be rude to her, so I answer.

"I don't see why not?"

In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best phrase I could have used there. But she seems unphased so I ignore it as well.

"Oh, Andrew? Is that you?"

She must be good for voices...that, or I really am that boring and predictable. She then sits down and begins to open her breakfast.

"Yes, its me." I don't really want to have a conversation going on this little sleep. But I suppose going back now is out of the question. Lily then asks me a question to continue this conversation, so I press on as well.

"So, you sure take your breakfast early? Any specific reason you are up at this time? I figured the new student would like to get his rest on his second day?"

I don't really want to talk about why I am up so early. But she already knows a bit about my condition, so I don't see a problem to hide it.

"Well I am tired. However, I have to get up before everyone else."

"Why's that?" Lily asks with a puzzled look on her face. I can see that she almost regrets asking out of fear of being rude. But I continue on with my explanation.

"I have to shower." Ok...maybe in hindsight, that wasn't the great of explanations.

"Oh...OH...I see."

I almost say "No you can't", but then think better of it.

"Yeah, I have to shower before everyone else so they can't see me. I know the stall prevents that some, but I still would rather not risk it."

Lily seems to be put off by this statement, but she quickly recovers and opts for a change of subject.

"Oh, is that so. Well, reminds me, I was meaning to ask you something yesterday but never got the chance to due to...things coming up,"

I am sure she is referring to the incident yesterday at the Nurse's office, but instead of saying something. I sit and listen to what she has to say.

"...well I was wondering if you would like to join me and a few of my friends for lunch this afternoon?"

I wasn't really wanting to join anyone for lunch. I was wanting to grab my food and attempt to eat it in peace. However, seeing that I can't even eat by myself at breakfast, when there is only one other person in the room. Then I suppose some company from someone I already know somewhat is the next best thing. I wasn't really wanting to meet any new people either...but I suppose it is ineviatble in my situation. Being the new student, I am bound to meet a lot of new people in the coming days.

Oh joy.

"Um...sure. I do not have any other lunch plans, so sure...I'll join you."

Lily smiles at this.

"Oh that's just great. I'll meet you in your classroom at the start of lunch. And don't worry ab out buying anything. The food will already be ready waiting by the time we get there."

I am slightly confused by her statement, but I don't question her. I simply thank her for her act of kindness and continue eating my breakfast.

About an hour passes. Lily and I have both been done with our food for quite some time now. Now we are just sitting in silence, enjoying each others company. Lily then decides though that the time is right for her to take her leave. So I decide that I shall as well. I thank Lily again for the lunch offer and for having breakfast with me and she does the same. We then get up and head our different ways. Which, for me, is to my class.

I arrve at class fairly early and go and take my seat. No one else is in the room. So I make my way back to my seat from yesterday and sit down. I start to think that maybe I should push my shower back an hour...or maybe a half of an hour. When suddenly I find that I can't think much of anything. Then I feel my head begin to fall downwards towards the desk. It becomes apparent soon that the idea of pushing the shower back an hour is the best possible idea I could have had. Since right that second my head slammed on my arms, and I was fast asleep.


	8. The Nightmare of Reality

I am walking through a house. I have no idea whose house this is, but I strangely feel comfortable in it odd house. It is almost like I have lived here my whole life. Suddenly, I hear a voice from behind me. It tells me that I shouldn't be afraid of what I am, that the world needs to see me for who I truly am. I see a bathroom at the end of a long hallway. The door is open and a mirror is in the bathroom. I begin to walk slowly towards it, I must make it to the bathroom, to the mirror, I don't know why I have urge to do so, but I just do. As I walk towards I hear the voice getting lighter as the bathroom stays the same distance away from me, despite me walking towards it. Suddenly the entire house catches fire instantly and I am slung to the ground. I hear screams, horrible screams. I try to get up and get to the screams, but something is keeping me down. I fight, but I can't get up. Suddenly I feel horrible pain on my back. I must have landed on something, but what? My right shoulder is the next place this horrible pain is reaching. I can feel myself crying. Now the whole house is shaking. I have no idea what is happening, but my entire torso is in unbearable pain. I fight with all my strength to get out of whatever force is holding me here.

Suddenly and forcefully my head shoots up from my desk. I can feel the cool feeling of tears running down my face. I look around. I see the majority of the class looking at me with utmost horror. I look to my left to see Misha. She is standing right above me wearing a terrified face.

I look to my right to see Hanako, her trembling hand lying on my right shoulder…that explains the pain. I look into Hanako's eyes, and I can tell she is worried, but what can I say to her…to any of them who are staring at me right now.

It's right at that second that Mutou decides to walk in the room. Thank. You. God.

He looks around at everyone else in the room. He then looks at Misha…then Hanako…then to me. He figures that something is wrong by the way the two of them are standing over me…and I am sure he can see my tears.

"Mr. Thompson, Ms. Ikezawa, Ms Mikado. Could I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

Misha begins to walk on ahead, Hanako gets up and begins to walk nervously towards the door, but she stops. She looks back to me; I still have not moved from my seat. The shock from the dream, being awoken in such a manner, and the embarrassment is too much for me to comprehend in these few seconds. Hanako then does something that seems so strangely out of character from what I know of her so far.

She walks back to me, and she looks me in the eyes. I sit there a minute, merely looking at her. I can feel that everyone else in the room is looking at us, including Mr. Mutou and Misha. Without a word though, I know what she means to tell me. I nod, and she then puts her hand softly on my arm and begins to pull upwards. She does this so softly that I almost thinks she knows about my condition. That she knows if she could hurt me with the slightest wrong move. Strangely though, I feel no pain in my arm. I slowly stand up and begin to walk to the door, but Hanako doesn't let go of my arm. We reach Mutou and Misha at the same time. He nods to Hanako and we walk out the door, and into the hall.

After a few moments pass, Mutou takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"So…will somebody tell me what happened?"

I merely look at him. I want to explain that I had a nightmare…but I find myself at a loss for words. Luckily, Hanako speaks up after a few moments.

"…I-I heard a noise…so I looked over and saw Misha…standing over…Andrew…he had tears in his eyes."

Misha then thinks this is a good time to chime in with her part of the story.

"Yeah, I was coming over to talk to Andchan about him possibly having lunch with me and Shiichan today when I saw he was asleep. I slapped him on the back to wake him up but he didn't wake up. He just cringed made this horrible noise. He then started to cry in his sleep…I didn't think I hit him that hard though?"

Andchan?…I don't really think that whole "adding chan after the name" thing works for names that are not Japanese…I'll have to bring this up to Misha later. Anyway, Hanako then starts to talk again.

"I-I saw that h-he was in pain. S-so I th-thought he was having a nightmare… I grabbed his arm and started to shake him a bit to wake him."

Wow…I must really look pathetic now. I start crying after I get slapped in the back by a girl…wow.

Mutou merely looks at me for a moment. He then leans down really close to me and asks me a simple question. In a hushed voice he says:

"Do you want them to know?"

Such a simple question this is, but such a hard one for me to answer. I never wanted anyone to know my condition. I never wanted anyone to know my story. If I let people close, it will only cause pain, to both them and me. But I suppose it is inevitable that in a high school for disabled kids, that my condition will be discovered. I mean, it's not like I am missing my arms or legs or eyes. I suppose I can't hide from everything forever.

I merely nod at first…but then after a minute. I think again, and then speak.

"…I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet."

Mutou merely nods and then asks Misha to head back into the classroom.

Misha looks almost hurt by this turn of events. But she doesn't say so, she just turns around and heads into the classroom.

Mutou then looked at Hanako and began to speak again.

"Ms Ikezawa, would you be able to walk Mr. Thompson here to the nurse?"

This made Hanako jump in fear and surprise. She looked almost terrified at the thought that she has to walk me to the nurse…the mask isn't that scary…is it?

After a moment, she merely nods and Mr. Mutou walks back into the classroom. Another moment passes of us just standing there and Hanako decides to turn around to face me. Another moment and she speaks.

"Come on Andrew…y-you have to go see the n-nurse."

With this said she lightly grabs my arm and begins to walk down the hall.

For some reason or another, I feel slightly emasculated by being made to walk down the hall with this girl basically tied to my arm. She is walking really close to me now. I feel like it is less for my protection, and more for hers. I know she is shy, but is she really that shy that she would try to use me as a human shield from other students.

No…my mind is just saying this so I won't feel as bad about this. She can't be. Can she?

My theory is proven right as we pass a group of students…as they start to get closer to us, she gets closer to me, and her grip tightens the tiniest of bits. A normal person probably couldn't even tell, but me, with my heighted sense of touch, I can tell in an instant. Then once we are past the students, she goes back to the way she was previously. Maybe this girl is more like me than I once thought…

Hanako suddenly decides to break the silence.

"A-A-Andrew…"

"…Yes Hanako?"

"…W-Wha….C-Cou…Uh…"

I can tell she wants to ask something but is too afraid to ask it. She can't seem to come up with the right words to say. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she finds the words she is meaning to say and asks the question.

"I-I know that you don't want me to know about your condition…but…

Here it comes…

"W- W- What exactly happened… in class? ... I j-just want to know…incase it happens again…I know what to do."

I look at her for a moment. Considering if I should just come right out with it, the whole story…right then in there…She, of all people, would understand my pain…At least I think she would?

But after that thought passes, I decide that I can tell her the bare minimum.

"Well…I guess I do owe you an explanation. I was born with a condition known as Fibromyalgia. It is a pretty severe case too. What it basically does is it causes me to feel pain at every small touch…but if I get hit a lot harder… it is incredibly painful. I have overheard the doctors talking before. They said once that they are surprised that I haven't died yet. It's not like the disease is deadly. It is just that they are surprised that my body has been able to handle pain as well as it has. The second reason is they are surprised I haven't committed suicide yet…I guess I am just too stubborn to die. I have passed out from pain many times…but I haven't died yet…"

Probably shouldn't have added that last line in there…but too late now.

"Anyway…I haven't told many people here about this…to be honest only a handful of people know, and that was by accident. You are the first person that I actually told myself of my condition in quite a long time…so…if you could…"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone."

Hanako says this at a blinding speed. I almost felt a smile, but I quickly pushed the feeling away. I cannot show any more emotion. I have already let so much slip.

Hanako then realized that she has been holding onto my arm this entire time and gets a face of absolute horror. She quickly lets go and pulls her hand away.

"O-oh Andrew! I-I-I am so sorry…I wasn't even thinking and I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, it didn't hurt …I have to be honest here. I don't actually mind you having a hold of my arm. You are the first person I have met, that has had a touch so gentle and soft, that it didn't hurt me."

At saying this Hanako blushes intensely and turns and covers her face…in hindsight…saying something like that to an incredibly shy girl probably wasn't the best idea.

"Anyway, back to what happened in class. You see…my condition causes me to have insomnia. I don't get much sleep. And I was just so tired that I guess I passed out in class. I…had a nightmare…I have them almost every time I go to sleep. It was of my…"

I stop…I can't go any farther… I can't bring myself to force it out. Hanako senses that I am forcing myself at this point too and interrupts.

"Andrew…you don't have to…"

*THUD*

I feel myself falling backwards. A pain like I have never felt before is blaring in my chest. I hear Hanako scream in horror as I fall. Life is going by a millisecond at a time. I can see everything happening. But it is too late. My back cracks on the tile floor beneath me, my head soon whips to follow my backs lead…and then darkness.


	9. A Thief Among Us

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: If you have read my work, and liked it, or dislike it, please review it. It is hard to judge how I am doing if I only have 1 to 2 people reviewing me. So please, if you read this, review. And without any further delay, enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I plan on writing and updating tomorrow as well, so keep an eye open for chapter 10.**

I awaken in an unfamiliar room. There is a curtain that is surrounding me. It soon dawns on me where I am at. I am in the nurse's office. But why am I here…I was walking with Hanako to come to see the nurse…I told her about my condition…then I told her about my nightmare…then nothing.

I can hear the sound of fingers against the keys of a computer, but nothing else. I suddenly hear the same horrible sound that haunted me yesterday, the door to the nurse's offices busting open.

"Hey Nurse! Is Andrew awake yet? Can I see him now?"

"Once again, no Emi…he is not awake."

"Well I'm just going to look in on him to make sure he is doing alright."

Oh no! My gloves, my coat, MY MASK…I am not wearing anything but my regular school uniform…I swear if that fucking nurse let her come in here while I was knocked out…

"Stop right there Emi! I told you 20 minutes ago. He wouldn't want you to walk in on him when he doesn't have his mask on."

Oh…well maybe that nurse isn't such a bad guy after all.

"But if you want then I will go in and check on him."

The nurse gets up from his desk and walks over to the curtains. I can hear him stop outside when once again the door busts open.

"NURSE! Come quickly! That new kid Andrew just pushed Shizune down the stairs!"

Wait…WHAT?

"What? That's not possible." The nurse replies. He then pulls back the curtains as I shut my eyes. I don't want involved in this situation. The sound of the curtain closing is a signal that I can open my eyes once again.

"Andrew has been knocked out in my office since 10 o'clock. There is no way he pushed Shizune down the stairs."

The mystery student then speaks again.

"But I saw him with my own eyes, and so did a lot of other students. He was wearing his mask and coat and everything. Then he yelled something and ran away."

"But he has been here since…wait a minute…"

I can then hear the nurse rummaging through what sounds like a closet.

"No…Andrew's mask, his coat, his gloves…they are gone."

WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?

I can't believe it…someone stole my body…my mask…when I find out what son of a bitch took my mask...

"Emi…Hanako…stay here incase Andrew wakes up. I have to go and help Shizune and find out who stole Andrew's stuff."

With that I can hear the nurse leave the room with the mystery girl. A few moments later Emi starts to talk. As she speaks I can hear her artificially walking towards me.

"Well, I suppose we should go and check in on Andrew then…to make sure he is ok."

"…But…Emi…I-I don't th-think Andrew would…"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EMI!"

I yell this without as much as a second thought.

I hear a group gasp from the two girls. I don't think either one of them expected me to be awake yet.

"Andrew…I'm sorry. I was just going to…"

I cut her off before she has a chance to explain. I don't think I am really mad at her, so much as I am mad at the person who stole my body.

"I don't care what you say your intentions are…YOU KNEW that I don't want people to see me and you we deliberately going to go against my wishes and take advantage of me being unconscious."

"No Andrew, I wasn't…"

"STOP YOUR LYING! Haven't you caused me enough pain already? Are you that heartless that you can't stop at physical pain? You have to try to hurt me emotionally too."

"No Andrew…I'm not…I wasn't… I…"

I don't want to hurt this girl…but there is something going on inside of me…I can't explain it…it almost feels good to be yelling at her…am I a monster?

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! STOP YOUR LYING! Please…leave…I don't want to see OR hear you right now."

"…but…but…O…Okay…I'm sorry Andrew."

With that I can hear her walk away…I think I can hear her crying…Somehow though…I feel accomplished…this is a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time…I wonder…is it because I truly am a monster, and get plessure from this girls pain…or is it because I have shown my true emotion, for the first time since my accident… I don't know… and I don't want to know.

I hear the door shut… no more sobs…no more artificial walking…she is gone

"Hanako…I know you are here…"

I hear a light gasp.

"Hanako…please…I am not angry at you…I would like you to do something for me though."

There is silence for a while…then I hear her speak.

"…W-what is it?"

"I am going to get up, and lay some money down on the table in this room. I am then going to go and hide somewhere…When I give you the signal…I need you to come in the room, and grab the money, don't look anywhere else but at the table. Once you get the money, I need you to leave and go and get both me and you some lunch, and bring it back here. Then tell me when you enter the office again."

Another long silence…finally, I hear.

"Okay"

I get up from my bed and go over to the nightstand by the bed, I lay the money from my pocket on the table. It is just enough to get two meals and two drinks. I then look around for a place to hide…I settle for the only place available…under the bed. I lie on the floor and crawl my way under. I am actually glad that the bed is unusually high off the ground. I assume it is because of the fact that it is in a nurse's office, and it has to be high to easily lift the person off the stretcher and onto the bed.

Once I am successfully hidden. I yell "I'm ready" to Hanako, who then slowly enters. I look over and see her feet walking over to the bedside. Her feet and legs are a mere foot away from my face…no pun intended.

I soon find that my mind is entertaining the thought of looking under her skirt, because it could be easily done from this angle. But I don't want to take advantage of someone so willing to help me out…that…and she could easily look down to see my face. That would be horrible for a multitude of reasons. She then turns around and walks away, as soon as I hear the door close. I know it is safe.

I quickly decide that it would be more difficult to get up from this spot and then get back down when she arrives. So I decide to just lay here and wait.

Several minutes later Hanako returns with a quiet "I'm back."

I tell her she can come on in and she quickly enters, places the food on the table, and leaves the curtain. I crawl out of my hiding spot and lay back down on the bed. I thank Hanako for the food and begin eating. We have no conversation during our lunch time. We simply eat in silence.

At this point I remember that I had a lunch plan with Lily and her friends today…Damn…I suppose I shall have to explain to her tomorrow, or later tonight, about what happened.

However, I must say. I did enjoy eating lunch today with Hanako…even though we didn't really eat together.


	10. A Trust Building Exercise

**I am writing this about as real as I possibly can. At the time of writing this I am sitting in a hospital room by myself with the only sound outside being the occasional nurse walk by. I truly am in the shoes of Andrew right now… It is kind of freaky. But I do find it to be motivating me to write. So without further delay, please enjoy.**

I finish my food and simply lay there for several minutes; letting my food digest. I no longer hear the sound of Hanako eating, but I know she is still here because I haven't heard the door open and shut yet. I wonder…is she just relaxing as well, or is she quiet for another reason.

After sitting another few minutes in silence…I decide the time is right to find out the answer to my question.

"Hanako?"

I hear a startled gasp…like she has been anticipating this moment for a year, but now that it is finally here; she doesn't know how to react. After a few moments, she speaks.

"Yes…Andrew?"

"All you were told to do was to walk me here to the nurse's office. That was your only responsibility for the day. You didn't have to stay here, to make sure I was ok, to go and get me food, or to say and eat with me…but you did. I want to know why."

Another gasp comes from the startled Hanako's mouth. After a few moments of contemplation, Hanako speaks.

"…I…I…I wanted to ask you something…"

"Well then, you have your chance, go ahead."

I honestly have no idea what this girl wants to ask me. It must be something important that she wanted to stay here the whole time to ask it.

"…I…want to know…why?"

Why? Why what? I wish this girl could speak in complete sentences. Explain herself maybe. I can barely hear her as it is.

"Why what?"

After a long pause and a deep breath she continues.

" Why…why…why you told me about your condition…"

She blurted that last part out of her mouth like the words were fire, burning her tongue, and she had to spit them out quickly to ease the pain. I still don't understand why she is so concerned about it…wait a second…I think I may get it…but I ask her to explain just to make sure I know.

"Could you explain that a little bit more?"

After another quite long pause from the other side of the curtain…a bit more confident sounding Hanako speaks.

"…you didn't want Misha to know…but you told me…why?"

Well…to be honest…I don't really know…Now that I think about, I did tell Hanako about my condition right after denying it to her when Misha was there. I wonder why I did that…

I simply sit in silence for a long time… I don't tend to notice the time passing when I go into this state of thinking. I have been known to stay like this for hours, days, weeks, and in my most severe case while in the hospital…months…I don't know how long I stay and think over why I told Hanako what I told her…and I still don't know that I have an appropriate answer.

When I go into this state I am almost knocked out, but with a heightened sense of awareness. It also tends to happen when there is a big decision in my life coming up. It is almost like my life just goes on a pause and I have an eternity to think about my options. My now heightened senses can hear Hanako breathing…she is nervous…she is awaiting my answer…I want to answer her…but I don't know the answer…I have to say something, then later tonight I will think more about this…now I just have to break my mental freefall.

"Well Hanako, I will answer you…but in a minute…First, I would like you to do something for me."

I have to test her…to see if I am right about what I think…this is risky… but it has to be done. If I am wrong, I have no choice but to leave this school. But if I am right, then who knows what life has in store for me.

"Hanako…I need your help throwing away my tray…but this time…I am not going to hide."

I have to see if she truly cares about me…or if she is just acting to see my face…

"I would prefer for you to close your eyes when you come in…but the choice is yours…do what you want."

I hear a gasp on the other side… followed by slow, deep breaths…she is scared…I then hear an extremely soft.

"O-Okay"

With that said, I can hear soft moving footsteps towards my bed…then nothing…she stopped…

A few moments later she starts again. Just as slowly as before, I slowly hear the curtain being pulled up. I lift my hands to cover my face out of pure reflex… several seconds pass…and I hear nothing…nothing but slow and careful walking…no gasps…no screams…no anything…she can't be…can she?

I open my eyes to see Hanako walking towards me…with eyes clamped shut as tight as physically possible…both of her arms are stretched out at full length. After a few minutes of trying to find her way through my little room, she manages to find her way to my bedside.

I reach out to meet her hand with my tray. She jumps slightly once the tray touches her fingertips. My eyes remain locked on hers; they do not open once the entire time. She then turns around to walk away.

"Hanako…I have to be honest with you…that is why I told you what I did."

I pause for a bit, but then continue.

"…I suppose… that I told you…because we are similar in so many ways. Ways that you don't even know, or can't know…not right now and not for a long time; I can't exactly explain why…but I just got a feeling when I met you, and I still feel it. It is a feeling I haven't felt in a while, it's a comfortable feeling. I don't know why I have it, I just do."

With that said…Hanako stands there, back to me, starring at the curtain. She is unmoving…then…she slowly walks out.

I simply sit there…quiet…contemplating what I just said, and what it meant to both me and Hanako. Suddenly, the nurse busts into the room with a stretcher and a knocked out Shizune.

The nurse then comes into my curtained off room.

"Andrew…I assume you now know that your mask, coat, and gloves went missing."

I nod to show that I do in fact know my body is missing.

"Well, a student found your gloves and coat…they were behind a bush in front of the boys dorm, however your mask and hat are still missing. So in the meantime, I got you a replacement until we can find the thief."

The nurse tosses me a black ski mask. I don't particularly like ski masks, they are itchy and they hurt my skin…but it is better than nothing. I thank the nurse and put on my body along with the recent downgrade. However, one thing does still bother me…

"Thanks nurse…however…I do still have a question."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"How did someone even steal my stuff, when it was in the office here the whole time?"

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you liked/disliked it and tell me what to improve on. I plan on updating regularly, but just not on a specific schedule, so check back often. Until next time :)**


	11. A Brave Child & The Attacking Walrus

**A few announcements have to be made. The first one is that college starts back in a few weeks. So I shall try to continue putting out good content at a decent pace but I don't know if I shall have a set schedule (as if I ever actually had one to begin with.) I have also been meaning on writing this part for a while, but procrastination is a killer. And finally, I do believe this will not be my last story for Katawa Shoujo. I have once again received inspiration for a story. I will not reveal or spoil anything about this story…except that it will have another OC in it…I will not reveal his personality, his traits, his disabilities, or anything about him. But I promise you, it is unlike any character ever seen on any Katawa Shoujo story. Without any further ado… please enjoy this chapter.**

I wait in anticipation as the nurse puts his hand up to his chin in thought. I wonder if he truly knows what happened to my mask. I simply await his answer though, I can tell either he doesn't know, or he is dreading telling me. So I sit there in silence…it feels like 20 minutes passes…in all reality, it was probably 10 to 15 seconds.

"Well…about that…" The nurse says after long deliberation. "I had to leave to go and check on a student that had a seizure in class. She has a pretty bad case of epilepsy and apparently saw something outside that gave her a seizure…well as I was about to leave I saw Emi…well…I didn't trust Emi around you while you were incapacitated…so I asked her and Hanako to assist me…I don't know how…but someone must of snuck in here and stole it while you were unconscious."

"But wait just a minute! You had no problem leaving me with Emi and Hanako when Shizune fell down the stairs."

"That's because I had already learned that someone stole your stuff. I knew they could come back to get other things too so I left them here with you. I suppose Emi and Hanako told you what happened to Shizune then?"

"No…I was awake when someone came in and yelled it."

"Wait a minute…I looked in."

"I'm sorry nurse, I was just wanting to try to get some sleep in while I had the chance…Damn insomnia has been doing a number on me recently."

"That's fine…I suppose." The nurse then grows unusually quiet…which seems odd for his normally happy yet sarcastic attitude that he usually has. I take this time to ask another question.

"So…did you find out who it was that stole my stuff and framed me as a monster?"

Monster is probably a stretch…then again… most people now think that the new student with a mask has now attempted to harm, possibly kill, a deaf and mute girl who is also the student council president on his 1st week of school. Well…on the plus side, at least now people will finally leave me alone.

"A wait a minute…what happened to Emi?" The nurse asks with a tone of confusion.

Oh…right…I remember now…shit.

"Well I do believe I owe the girl a bit of an apology…I heard her trying to come in here and yelled at her…she left crying."

"Oh…she is hard headed, I tell you once she gets something in her mind she is going to do it no matter what. So be checking under your bed and in your closet before you take off your mask in your room from now on." He says this with a grin so I am pretty sure he is joking…that is, until he drops his smile and says "Seriously…check to make sure…Any…Emi is a strong girl, she will get over it soon enough, but if you feel like an apology is needed…then it couldn't hurt."

At this moment, I can her Hanako speak from the other side of the curtain.

"Nurse…Nurse…" She sounds like a child trying to get her parents attention…I get the mental image of a toddler Hanako tugging on the coat jacket of the nurse as she says this. The nurse then motions for me to get up and walk out with him…it takes me a few seconds but I get up and make my way out of the curtain, following the nurse.

Shizune is now awake on the stretcher and is waving her arms dramatically. The moment she sees the nurse she gets a relieved look…she then looks over at me and gets an almost furious look on her face. Understandable since she believes I just tried to murder her. He begins to sign like crazy… The nurse begins talking to her in sign…he speaks for what he says but not for what Shizune says…which I believe is for more my benefit then for anything.

"Now Shizune calm down and listen to me a second, Andrew is not going to be expelled."

The nurse should have probably told her I didn't do it first because now she is getting angrier with every motion. I am thankful that she is tied down to the stretcher because I think at one point in the signing she stopped and tried to reach to strangle me…that probably would have been quite painful.

"Yes Shizune, I know you are student council president…but that doesn't mean you have the power to suspend or expel people."

"No you can't banish him either."

I like her style…even though she hates me with burning passion.

"No Shizune…will you listen for like 2 sec…"

At that moment we are greeted with a loud and very emotional Misha busting in the room like an angry walrus on steroids.

"SHIZUNE!" She cries at the top of her lungs as she runs to her and basically jumps on top of her on the stretcher, I can't help but find this amusing…that is…until Misha sees me.

"YOU! You did this to my Shizune! How DARE you! I'm gonna…" at this moment she begins to remove herself from on top of Shizune and starts to walk towards me. In the same fluid motion, both the nurse and Hanako move their way in between us.

The nurse doing this is no surprise…but the thought that Hanako would warms my heart. She both knows about my innocence in this situation, and that Misha could severely hurt me with my condition, and she chose to jump in front of me to protect me. She didn't know the nurse was going to do this too. So she could have very easily been hurt by Misha…or Misha could have yelled at her…which is probably worse given Hanako's shy state. But she didn't think of that. The nurse looks at her in a state of shock, as well does both Misha and Shizune.

The fact that Hanako just jumped in front of me to stop Misha from getting to me causes Misha to stop mid-sentence and ask what is going on.

"Andrew didn't shove Shizune down the stairs." The nurse says with the confidence of a lion. This gives Misha even more pause…after a few moments…she speaks.

"But nurse…I saw him with my own eyes. I heard him with my own ears. Andr…"

The nurse cuts her off right there.

"No Misha…it wasn't him…Andrew has been in my office the whole time knocked unconscious."

"But how did…"

Once again Misha gets cut off.

"Someone snuck in here and stole Andrew's stuff while I was off helping another student. It wasn't him."

"Wait a minute…you heard me…what did I say?"

I just then take that opportunity to find out more clues to who stole my body; maybe I can find out who stole my body and get back the rest of it. I already have my gloves and coat back…but I am still missing my hat, scarf, and most importantly, my mask.

"Well…I can't remember exactly…but…"

I am dying with anticipation, but I don't let it show. But damn, couldn't she talk faster.

"Right before it happened…I heard some guy say 'She will be mine.' It was a whisper almost… and it was a voice I recognized…but I don't know from where."

Damn Misha…why did it have to be you to hear him. Why couldn't have been someone else…with anyone else that would have been acceptable because they could have guessed the voice…but with Misha it isn't. She never seems to pay attention to voices, tone, or loudness. I suppose she is going deaf herself, but I am not sure. I am interrupted at this point in my inner monologue to receive one final clue.

"Oh…I remember! Right after I heard that, Shizune was pushed down the stairs by Andrew!"

Both the nurse and I bring the palm of our hands up to slightly smack the front of our faces… then Misha continues."

"Oh…right… it wasn't Andrew, sorry. Anyway, right as Shizune was pushed down the stairs… a different voice came from beside me. It sounded a bit more nasally then the last one I heard. It said something like 'Die feminist scum'…whatever that means."

I know good and well what that means, and I think everyone here minus Misha does…but to think we have someone here that was actually willing to sneak into a nurse's office, steal from an unconscious student, and then wear his clothes to attempt to murder another student. At this point Misha begins signing to Shizune…I assume she is explaining everything that just happened to her.

Well, it good to know that a few people won't think of me as a psychopath. Anyway…when I find out who stole my mask and tried to frame me for murder. Well, let me say that he better be a religious man…because if God isn't on his side for this, then he isn't going to be too happy when I show up.

** I do hope you enjoyed reading. Chapter twelve will be out most likely later tonight or tomorrow and it will end Act 1 of my story. It will tie together a few loose ends that you are all dying to know and Chapter 13 will start up the next arc in the story. So check back often to see it, you don't want to miss it. Next part… End of Act 1… Chapter 12… "Airing Out the Garlic Smell."**


	12. Airing Out More than the Garlic Smell

**READ FIRST**

**Sorry everybody for making promises I couldn't keep. I said this chapter would be out after the last one, but things came up in my personal life and those take priority. I am sorry…but to make it up to you, I made a little bit of art today and decided to share. This drawing you see in the top left corner is what Andrew looks like…sort of…I can't really reveal his actual face quite yet can I? ;) Anyway, back to the topic at hand. This will be the last chapter for Act 1. At the start of the next act I will try to make the chapters both longer and more entertaining. As well as out at a better pace. I have been slouching when it comes to writing and I need to get back in the grove. I am now back in college and I find it hard to both have time to write and to get motivated to write, and I don't want to write without motivation because it wouldn't be any good. I have the majority of the main parts thought out; it is just writing to those exciting moments that I have to do now. I almost cried myself when I was thinking out the climax in detail, and that was with already knowing that part since the very beginning, when I decided to first make a fan fiction. :') Anyway, enough talking, it is now time to get back to the story. Read, review, and enjoy.**

About a week has passed before my eyes; a week without truly being myself. I don't know why this happened now, but it has, and there is no stopping it until it is done.

Of course, what I am talking about is my mind is in a state of freefall. Every now and then, as I have explained before, I just go into an autopilot mode where I talk to no one and do nothing until I have figured out what I need to do. I can't explain it any better than that.

It is almost like my life goes on pause. I normally think about nothing but what is important to me at that moment. However, this time, I found myself thinking about multiple things at once, this is something new for me.

I find myself thinking about everything from my stay here at Yamaku. I think about life at the hospital, and how different it is from here. I think about all the faces I met, and what I assume they think of me.

I think of Shizune and Misha, and how they were so quick to attempt to take me under their wings, and how quickly I shut them down. I thought of how happy Misha is all the time, and the mysterious and serious air that flows around Shizune. That is the main reason I never gave them any time of my precious and short life to waste…now that I think about it…is that how people see me. Am I just as mysterious and serious? I don't mean to be, I just can't feel feelings anymore

I don't know why, my body still reacts as if the emotions were there. But I don't feel them. I can feel tears run down my face…but I feel no sadness… I can feel the smile, but no happiness. I don't know why…I don't know how…that's just been the way it has been since…

My family

No! I refuse to do this again. I can't start thinking about them now. I am not a murderer. I didn't… I wouldn't…I couldn't have…

It wasn't my fault, at least that's what that fucking therapist told me. He is fucking liar. He never cared about me; he just wanted the fucking paycheck that came stamped on my disfigured face. No one ever truly cared about me. It was all an act just to get something from me. The wanted me for something, but never me.

Most of the time it was my money, so what…I was rich…I am rich…But what does it matter. I have nothing, I have no one. My family left me everything in the will. The only thing that I add left was the money…everything else was slowly leaving as it was becoming mine.

The kids at my school…they were friendly…back when I wasn't a fucking monster. Turns out they just wanted the rich kid's toys. Once my toys were gone…and my emotions with them. When my face became what it is now…they decided the time was right to let their true face out as well. They lead the laughter at me. They were the ones who kicked me while I was down. The ones who were the closest hurt the worst.

The only person left who truly cares about me is George…my doctor…and my godfather…

My father went to college with him…they were both aspiring to be doctors and were roommates their freshman year. They were best friends, and George never had kids of his own. He couldn't. Due to an accident that happened during their college years; my father felt responsible for what happened, and decided to leave me in his care if anything were to happen to him. He never thought that contract would have to be fulfilled. Neither did I. And neither did George. But he still honored my dad's wishes and he raised me the best he could. Due to him and my father both being highly respected doctors, I practically got my bills covered for free by the hospital. We still had to pay some…but there is so much money left in the bank that I could buy a large house and live quite comfortably for the rest of my life.

It also helps that I still get quite a huge check from my mothers work as well.

Still, that horrible hate I feel in the back of my chest for the ones who hurt me is the only feeling I can feel. That's the worst part. Not the horrible pain I feel everyday from my condition…but the pain in my mind…the screams that can't be silenced…the sights that can't be unseen. The burning hate that can't be extinguished no matter how many buckets of water I throw on it. All my life I haven't been able to get close to people. Every time I do it either hurts me…or kills them. I haven't been able to get close to anyone since what happened to…

Madison…my nurse…my…

…no…I can't go through this again…I need to go on with my life…it wasn't my fault…I didn't kill her…

Fuck! Why can't I let these parts of my life go? Why can't I move on? Why am I even stuck in freefall right now? I'm not even thinking anything specific. Normally there is a clear reason for it…not this time…I don't know…

"HE SAID WHAT?"

For the first time in my life I am broken out of freefall…what's happening to me?

I hear a guy in the corner of the room yell, he is talking to a girl who has only one hand…I am in homeroom apparently. The guy is the first guy I talked to the first day I came here. I asked him for directions to the office of the guy's dorms. Well…he was there when I asked it at least…what is he yelling about. Then I focus my ears to listen to the conversation that is taking place.

Most people can't do this…but I refined my ears when I was in the hospital. I wanted to hear the words that the doctors and nurses didn't want me to hear. This means that I can focus my hearing farther than most people can… with enough practice; even sometimes the impossible is possible.

"Yeah…that Andrew guy yelled something about a feminist scum whenever pushed Shizune down the stairs."

Oh…it's about that. Well, looks like I can mark that guy of my list of potential acquaintances…even though I wasn't really planning on talking to him anyway…I can tell he is always too nervous about everything…and he isn't very good at hiding his emotions apparently…wait a minute…he knows something. He is getting all nervous again and his stumbling with his sentences.

He nervously looks over at me and sees me starring at him intently. I am both listening and reading their lips. He freaks out when he makes eye contact with me and begins shaking and grabbing at his chest. I didn't mean to give the poor guy a heart attack…you would think he would be use to my new mask by now…then again I'm not quite use to it either…it's too hot. Wait a minute…he is more nervous than normal…he knows something about my mask. I need to follow him after class and find out what he knows.

_Lunch Break_

It's now lunchtime…I get up and for the first time in about a week I consciously make my way out of the room. I look around and try to spot the guy from my class.

There he is.

I follow him around and try not to be seen.

I successfully follow him to a room that is off and too itself. The door is slightly open as he walks up to it. He looks around nervously before he walks in and closes the door behind him. I slowly walk up to the door and try to listen to see if I can hear what's going on.

Suddenly, I hear a loud and painful scream, followed by a second from a different voice. Both of which sound feminine… I know I know that second scream before…I heard it somewhere…HANAKO!

I try to frantically open to door but I find it is locked. I don't know what to do. If that guy is hurting her in there then by the time I run for help and get back she could already be really hurt…or worse. I can't have another death on my hands.

I get a running start and begin shoulder tackling the door. With each hit I feel a rush of incredible pain shoot up my arm to meet my shoulder, and then it follows down my spine. After about 2 hits the door is close to giving way. I hit it with everything I got and send a horrible pain through my whole body. The door brakes down and I let out a scream of both pain and hate. I swear if that fucker lays one hand on her or the other girl I heard…I will…

My thought gets interrupted by the sight I see before me. The guy from my homeroom is standing beside a fallen Lily. She is cradling her left hand and there is blood trickling down over the other one. Hanako is standing up in front of her apparent seat at the table and is looking towards me shocked. The guy is also now looking at me…his is a mixture of both shock, and terror.

I now realize that I should probably explain why I broke down the door on their little party.

"Sorry…I heard… a scream…I wanted…to make sure…everyone was alright."

I suddenly really how out of breathe I am from doing that. I am extremely exhausted from my little fight with the door.

Lily, hearing my sudden presence after a large bang causes her to be concerned.

"Andrew…is that you…what happened?"

The fact that she remembers my voice having only known me a few days and hasn't even heard me speak in at least week gives me reason to ignore the pain in my shoulder and back and explain what happened.

After a few moments to catch my breath…I explain.

"Sorry again…I heard a scream come from in here…then I heard another…"

I glance at Hanako as I mention that last line, she covers her face with her hands and blushes a little. Even though I didn't mean anything by it, I think she may think that I was almost insulting her… why else would she be blushing? I continue.

"I recognized Hanako's voice by her scream and I was worried that she was getting attacked so I tried to open the door but it was locked… I didn't know what to do…so I knocked down the door."

Even though both Hanako and the guy on the floor saw the events take place, see me standing here, and see a broken door hang by the hinges, they both stare at me with their mouths agape. I'm not sure if it's from shock that I would bust down the door trying to help someone in need, or if it is from them thinking I was weak for some reason or another. I need not to worry long because Lily then asks a question that I wasn't really thinking of.

"But Andrew…Your condition…didn't that hurt?"

Well great…I wasn't even thinking about the pain until she mentioned it…but yes…it hurts like hell.

"Yes…it hurts horribly…but I wasn't about to let someone get hurt. If you two were being attacked like I thought you were… and I had ignored the screams…and I found out something were to happen…"

"Andrew…" Lily whispers.

I am starting to feel a little light headed…I am not sure why…am I feeling something…is this one of those emotions I have so long been searching for…

"ANDREW!"

Hanako screams in horror. I snap my head over and look at her. She looks terrified…she is shaking all over…she points at me and yells again.

"YOU'RE ARM!"

I stagger a bit as I slowly turn my head to look at my arm…blood is dripping out of my sleeve and is staining my hand…I look up my arm to see blood coming out of a cut in my coat. I look back at the door to see the glass is broken and is scattered on the floor. I quickly bring my other hand up to cover the hole in my coat…I snap my head back over to Hanako to ask her the question I wish I never had to ask.

"Did…you…see?"

"W-W-What?" Hanako asks sheepishly…still obviously concerned about my still bleeding arm.

"Did you see it…Did you see my arm?!"

"I…I…"

DID YOU?!"

"No…I- I saw it c-c-coming out of your sleeve…"

I didn't mean to yell at her… I wish I didn't…I believe my now angry face has now faded to one of forgiveness…

"Sorry…but I have to go…go tend to Lily…"

I then turn to face the nervous guy from my class.

"Hey…you…what's your name?"

"N- Nakai…Hisao Nakai."

My first thought is "You're not fucking James Bond kid." But then I remember that this is Japan and people say there last names here unless otherwise told to.

"Ok Nakai…come with me…I need some help getting to the nurse…"

He looks terrified for a moment, as if I was the executioner about to put his head in a guillotine.

"…B-but I need to stay and help…"

I don't give him time to finish his excuse.

"Hanako is here…she can help Lily…but right now I need YOUR help with this."

He looks over to Hanako who is giving a confused face right back to Hisao…who looking at Hanako like it is the last time he shall ever see her…calm down man…I'm not going to kill you.

He slowly begins to stand and walks over to me…I turn around and walk out the door and he follows close behind.

Somewhere in between the nurse's office and the room we were in I decide to ask what I have wanted to know since the beginning of class this morning.

"So who has my mask?"

Hisao coughs a bit by my sudden question and then asks a strained.

"What?!"

That nervous response is all I needed to know he knows something.

"Who has my mask…I know you know something…who has it?"

"I-I-I…I don't know what you're talking about."

I stop in my tracks.

"I know you know Hisao…I can see it in your face. I can read people very well…You don't want to lie to me."

"…Andrew…Come on…we got to go to the nurse!"

"I am not moving until you tell me where it is."

After a long pause while Hisao rubs his chest again, Hisao begins to walk around nervously.

"I was going to go and talk to him for you…get it back…so you wouldn't hurt him."

"Who is it Nakai?"

"I'll tell you…just promise me you won't hurt him."

"This asshole stole my clothes, dressed up as me, attempted to murder a classmate of mine and frame me for murder. He then threw half of it in a bush to dispose of it and kept the rest as a trophy. So tell me… why shouldn't I hurt him?"

"He is broken…his mind is gone…he believes all the women at this school are part of a feminist conspiracy to destroy men. He thinks snipers are trying to kill him so he keeps his blinds closed. Plus he is practically blind so he couldn't even see to defend himself."

"Wait a minute…are you talking about that guy who was standing next to you the first day of classes."

After a brief pause…he speaks.

"Yes…that's Kenji…promise me you won't hurt him."

"I won't hurt him if he still has my stuff and he gives it back. If there is any resistance…I won't hold back. I'll go into his room myself and get it rather he lets me in or not…got it…so if you truly want him to leave this conflict not in a bloody mess, then help convince him to return my stuff."

"I will no problem. But first…we need to get you to the nurse.

_2 hours later_

The nurse visit took longer than expected…the cut was a bit deeper than I thought and he had to put a few stitches in. The part that took the longest was dealing with the paperwork to get a new door put in afterwards. I explained the situation and Hisao vouched for me so that's what saved me from facing property damage charges…but I still had to pay for the door…oh well, I can cover it…I do act pissed though in front of Hisao…but that's just so he doesn't think I have as much money as I actually do. The part that surprised me though…was what happened after the visit.

While the nurse still had me in the curtained off area and after he already had the stitches in…he made me an offer.

"Listen Andrew…I have an offer for you that I think you are going to like. Just don't go around sharing this information because this is the only one of its kind to exist here on campus…"

I am very confused about what he is getting at…so I just nod and listen.

"Well…I have my own room here at the school. The school gave it to me so I will be close to the school in case something happens during the night to a student. It is almost like a mini apartment. It has a living room, a small kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom in it. And…well…I am getting married and will be moving out of that room and into a small house right behind the school. I got the board to approve it last meeting and the room will now be empty. They told me the room is still mine if I wanted to keep onto it…so…since no one is using it…would you like to move into their instead of the dorm you are in now."

Wait…is this real life…is this happening…

"Wait…what did you just say?"

"The room is yours if you want it…it comes with a refrigerator and stove. It has heating and air…but the rest of the stuff you have to provide yourself…"

He then leans in close and whispers.

"It's not like your short for cash anyway…"

He then goes back to talking normally…I do appreciate that he whispered that…and the room…it would definitely be better than where I am now…and I don't have to wake up so early to shower if it has its own bathroom.

The nurse then goes back to talking normally.

"The only downside is the security is not as tight there…because it is here in this building and not in the other one with the dorms. And the security guards aren't worried that a nurse is going to sneak a woman in…which reminds me…here…take these…as a house warming gift."

He tosses me a box of condoms. I look at these and my eyes turn into plates. Is this really happening…or did he give me some medicine before he put in the stitches that made me hallucinate.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah Andrew…I don't need them anymore…I'm getting married remember…by the way, take those to Emi, and tell her the reason I gave those to you…now that is will be a funny face to see."

I would ask why he wants me to show these to Emi…but I am too busy reading the box of condoms the high school nurse just handed me.

X-Large…Way to go Nurse.

"Any way…do you have any questions?"

I think for a moment before I respond…but I think of one.

"Yeah…just one…I have the money for it and every…so would it be ok if I install some cameras…I just like the thought of having a little security…incase anything gets stolen or something."

"Yeah…I'm sure it will be no problem…So you accept the offer?"

"Of course…thank you so much."

"No problem…it's the least I can do after I left you and your stuff unattended. Don't worry, we will find who did it eventually."

"Yeah…we will."

I decide not to tell him I already know who it is…its better if I speak to him myself.

"Great…you can move-in in a couple of days. So be shopping around for stuff to furnish your new place."

"I will be…Thanks again nurse."

"Don't mention it…"

He leans in again and whispers.

"Seriously…don't mention it…to anyone…"

"I won't sir…thanks…for nothing."

As I say that I offer a wink, something I don't think I have done in quite a while. He looks confused for a minute…then he smiles as he catches on and winks back.

After that I leave with Hisao to go and find this Kenji…I'm going to get my mask back.

_Outside Kenji's Room_

Ok…this is it…I'm pretty damaged…but I think that I can take a nearly blind man and his nervous friend…As long as I hit them first then I'm golden…but hopefully it won't result in that. He may hand it over willingly.

Hisao takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

The voice sounds quick…and angry…

"It's me…Hisao…I brought along someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh dear God! How dare you bring someone else to my lair! Tell me this…what blender is he or…she?"

What blender am I? Either he thinks people are blenders, which explains why he seems so fruity… or he is attempting to be clever and say blender instead of gender.

"He is a guy."

Well…that explains that…

"Great…is he another who wishes to join our forces against the evil feminist scum?"

Well…looks like I got my guy…now all I need is my mask, my hat, and my scarf.

"I don't know…maybe…come out and talk to him…"

"Great…" Kenji replies. "I'll bring my charts."

I hear the unlocking of about 6 or 7 locks before this "Kenji" emerges…there seems to be a serious lack of charts.

"Wait a minute…do I know you from somewhere?"

I was about to say "Yes…you stole my face…don't you remember?"…but I refrain.

"Yes…we met on the first day of classes…I asked for directions."

"No…you sound like him…I'll give you that…but the guy I talked to had a white face…yours is obviously black, my first African friend."

First of all, I'm not African…second, why would you say that…and third, we aren't friends.

"Yes. I am. Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about…I heard you have my face."

"What the hell man… those puppets are made of fleece…I made them myself…although I do admit, they are pretty convincing though."

Wow…this guy is starting to piss me off…either he is completely insane or is just being a complete asshole and pulling this whole act…maybe both.

"No…a mask…a white mask…do you have it?"

"No way man… I don't have anything like that."

Now I know he is lying, but I decide to at least try for the others before I call him out on it…maybe I can get one of my things before I beat the others out of him…less work for me and less pain for him…its win/win.

"Alright then…I see you have a scarf on…did you recently acquire a red scarf and a hat?"

"Yeah…I did…HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

He freaks out…I would normally think I got him at this point…but he seems off…I don't know why…

"Well…they are mine…and I would like them back."

"Dude…if you wanted them, then why did you give them to me?"

What the hell?

"What are you talking about?"

"About a week ago I received a package…it said "For the cause; from a friend." I opened it up slowly and looked inside and there was this new hat and a new scarf. I figured they were for my disguises I make so I put them on my one of my mannequins."

Wait a minute…I think he is telling the truth. I look at Hisao and he looks at me with a look of concern. I turn back to Kenji.

"Wait a minute…there wasn't a mask in the box?"

"No, there is no goddamn mask. I told you once already, geez you need to listen more man…so rude."

If his story is true…and he doesn't have my mask…then who does?

"Well…I never sent you that package…someone stole my stuff and gave it to you for some reason. Can I at least have them back?"

He then makes a noise that sounds like a dying cow or a mating whale…I am not sure which…maybe both.

"Sure…whatever man…I was really liking that scarf though."

He walks into his room for a minute and shuts the door behind him. After a few minutes…he re-emerges with my scarf and hat.

"Here you go dude…sorry about the misunderstanding."

"No problem I guess. But you have no clue who sent you that package?"

"None at all bro…too bad though. If there is one thing I hate more than women…it's a thief…and a phone… I hate phones."

Hisao finally chooses to chime in.

"So then what would you call a woman who is a thief that disguises herself as a phone?"

"The Anti-Christ."

Well then…good thing I am none of those three things.

"Well, I have to leave now. Thanks for your help Kenji."

"No problem dude. That's what brothers are for."

With that he goes back to his room and locks his fort back up for the day. I should probably go back to class…but I am so tired after this whole thing…I just want to sleep while I can. I tell Hisao thanks and have him tell Mutou my reason for being gone…the door incident that is.

I walk into my room and I stop before I turn on the lights…the light from the all is causing just enough light for me to see…

There is someone in my room.

I can see his shadow…it looks nothing like anyone I have seen here at school so far. It doesn't look strange either though…no missing limbs…no anything…it isn't moving either. It's just standing there by my window.

As I reach for the light he turns around and jumps out the window…we are on the second floor.

I run over and look out the window…I see him crawl out of the bush below my window and take off running around the girl's dorm. He is limping…maybe from the fall…I don't know. Now he is gone through, so what does it matter.

I turn around and look to see if anything is missing…nothing is…at least nothing of importance is at least.

I then begin to look for things to be added…maybe it is the same guy who stole my body…maybe he hid a camera or planted some evidence or…I then find something…its under my bed in a box.

The box says "Sorry about setting you up. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. No hard feelings."

I open the box to find my mask…perfectly intact…I wonder why he did it…why choose to return this at all. I hang my mask up in its normal spot. I then decide that I should probably wash everything and take it back down. The scarf is especially in need of cleaning. Kenji must have worn my scarf a lot this week…because it reeks of garlic.

Speaking of Kenji…I might want to install some more locks when I get to my new room. Just in case my new "friend" wants to try drop off another package.


	13. Dinner Plans

**I would like to ask once again that everyone that reads this also reviews it. I worked so hard on the last chapter and I only got 1 review. It made me so sad :'( Anyway. I hope you enjoy the next act in the series. Also, this is not probably gonna have 4 acts like Katawa Shoujo, but it will be a while before this character is over and I start the new one. A lot more left to go. **

**So Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy. :D**

_Apartment_

Finally this whole ordeal is over. Four days have passed since I got my mask back. I haven't been back to class since the incident with the man in my room.

It wasn't anyone I could recognize. I have only truly met a handful of males since I have been here. It didn't look like any of them I have conversed with before, maybe a bit like Hisao…but it couldn't have been him. He was in the hall as the man was standing in my room.

Anyway, I couldn't risk being out of my room for anything. If I left then the man could have came back. Or maybe someone else could have broken in. If the security is weak enough for one person to sneak in undetected…then what is there to stop another from doing the same thing.

It's not like I could have done anything if I went anyway. I have been too busy ordering things from catalogs and shopping in the town to be in class. The nurse is allowing me time off of classes to both recuperate after what happened and to shop for my new "apartment."

The nurse truly is an amazing person. I have not known kindness like this for a long time. To think that someone I barely even know would go so far out of their way to try to make my stay here as painless as possible…I have a great respect for the nurse.

"Well, how do you like it?"

The nurse asked with a glint in his eye and a smile across his lips. Not only has he helped me by giving me this place to live rent free. He also has been helping me move my stuff in.

"It's great nurse. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's no problem Andrew. You have had a hard time here at Yamaku so far and a hard life in general. So giving you a reason to be a little happy is all the thanks I need."

I can feel a frown find its way onto my face at the mention of my life. How does he know?

"Hang on a second…what do you know about my life?"

I must have sounded angry to him because he instantly jumps to the defensive.

"Hey, calm down there Andrew. I'm not going to tell anyone anything about your life. Its apart of my contract that I can't talk about parts of a student's condition with anyone besides the staff unless it is a detriment to themselves. I'm sorry about telling the girls about your disease a few weeks ago. But I know Emi… and I knew if I didn't tell her about it she would have kept trying to help no matter what I said. Notice I didn't say anything else that wasn't needed."

He is right…he didn't say anything else. He told them my condition, but he didn't say anything about my life, my face, or anything else for that matter. He only told them what he needed to.

"Now Andrew, I don't think any situation will come up that any of the students will cause you bodily harm by not knowing your life story. I promise you I will only talk to someone about your life if you give me specific permission to do so."

I trust him…but I want to know what he knows… I need to know what he knows.

"I know…but still, what do you know about my life?"

He deliberates for a minute before he decides to speak again.

"I know just about everything Andrew…at least…everything that is important to you being here…and everything from the doctors and therapists perspective."

I knew it… I couldn't trust those damn therapists. Still, I suppose I can trust this man enough with this knowledge. And I guess having someone to talk to would be good as well. Well, with that said I had nothing to add to the conversation but a defeated sounding "Thanks" before he picked back up with a cheery voice.

"Well Andrew, I think this is just about it. Is everything unpacked?"

"Yes sir. That is everything. The furniture I moved in, the posters and pictures have been hung on the walls, the TV has been plugged up to the satellite, the camera's are up and running, the locks are installed and the food and drinks are in the fridge. Which reminds me… you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks Andrew. I am just about to go out to dinner with my wonderful fiancé. Which reminds me? Did you tell Emi about the gift I gave you yet?"

"No sir, not yet… But may I ask why you are having me show a box of condoms to a female classmate?"

"I think I'll let her explain that part to you…it will be funnier that way."

His face drops just for a moment. Just long enough for him to say.

"Um…Andrew… you won't tell anyone else about this would you?"

After all he has done for me…he thinks I would even consider mentioning this to anyone…I wouldn't even dream of it.

"No way sir…not after all you have done for me."

He smiles again and says…

"Thanks Andrew…and you don't always have to call me sir…Nurse is fine…or you could call me by my real name."

"I have never felt comfortable calling a professional by anything less than their given title. I think it is disrespectful."

"Nurse is fine then. Well…I have to get going. The reservations are at 6…oh and Andrew…Go to class tomorrow. I am not going to write any more excuses."

Great…Oh well, the time had to come eventually. I just wish I could sleep in my new bed one night first to try to get use to it before I have to wake up early.

"Alright nurse…Will do."

"That a boy. Well, I am going to take off now. Enjoy your new place…"

As he goes to leave he remembers something and turns around on a dime.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Catch."

He throws a keychain at me a set of keys on it.

"Those are for the Auxiliary Building and the apartment. I thought that you might just need those to get back into here tomorrow."

I yell thanks to him and he follows with a wave of the hand, he follows by shutting the door behind himself as he leaves.

Well…there is nothing else to do today…I don't like watching TV that much. I got it mainly for whenever movies come on the air or for if I ever have anyone over then they won't be confused as to why I have no TV…What was I thinking…I won't have anyone over, and I just wasted thousands of yen on a TV that I won't even use. Oh well, I may get back into watching it sometime…just not now.

Well…Classes are over for the day. I suppose I could always just go for a walk across campus, maybe grab some food at the cafeteria, I have been eating stuff I made myself all week. Although I am not that hungry right now…I only had breakfast today, so I should be starving, but I'm not hungry at all.

I could maybe go to the library…see if they have any good books. I haven't had a chance to go yet and I can't even tell you the last time I even sat down and read a good book. That's it. I'll stop by the library and then go grab some food afterwards; I should be hungry by then.

_Hallway_

Walking down the hallway of the school's second floor, I notice the tea room door has been replaced. My arm though is very much so still damaged. Looking down I see the bandages wrapped around my arm. It is still sore on the inside from pounding it against the door. The cut doesn't hurt though, the pain from it went away surprising fast.

I continue down the hallway to where I assume the library is at. I heard about it being down the hall on the second floor, but I never actually went inside to check out books.

_Library_

As I come to the library I walk inside and take it all in. It is a very large room stacked with books…..what more do you want me to say?

I look over at the desk and notice that the librarian doesn't seem to be here. I guess that means I can't check out any books…damn…oh well, I will read some of them here and see if I like them enough to check them out at another time.

Walking around the library I notice a few books that catch my eye. Being put back into the hospital meant I couldn't finish high school. That meant I wasn't able to read some of the "classics" that I always wanted to check out. I grab a few and walk around the library to try to find a place to sit and read.

In the corner are two bean bag chairs that are perfect for reading in. They seem like they would be comfortable to sit in for extended periods of time, and it is in the very back of the library so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone who decides to talk in the library.

However, I find that someone else found that spot before me.

Hanako

She is sitting there by herself with a book in her hands, staring wide eyed up at me. I really hope I am not intruding on her quiet evening of reading. I decide against saying anything and breaking her out of her book.

I do though, however, decide to take the empty seat across from hers and open up my book to read.

The Great Gatsby

A book I have always heard wonder reviews on but never had a chance to read. We were supposed to read it in high school…but I already explained that part.

I have always loved reading, I can't explain it. It is kind of an escape from the world I was placed in and it almost puts me into someone else's life. I have often dreamed about being someone else…but I haven't dreamed dreams like those in years. Now all I have are nightmares.

I have read about it.

Living someone else's life; it's a wonder thing to think about. I want to think that once I die I shall be placed in someone else's body. My mind replaced by theirs. I will live their life and see their thoughts. I wish I could find out for sure…but what if I'm wrong…I can't even comprehend not existing anymore.

I wish I could be someone else now. I don't want to hear those screams anymore…the screams that haunt my dreams. The screams that haunt my subconscious and come out when I least expect it.

I am interrupted by my train of thought to see Hisao out of the corner of my eye. He has a stack of books in his hand and a bit of sadness in his eyes. I wonder if he normally comes and sits with Hanako to read. That would explain Hanako's wariness towards me and Hisao's apparent sadness now. However Hanako doesn't seem to notice him as he then turns and walks away. I would have moved if he asked me too. I don't wish to hurt anyone else's happiness in anyway. If it would have made him happier to come and read with Hanako than I would of gladly moved. Oh well, can't change anything now. And I have been distracted long enough; time to escape into a book.

_An Hour Later_

Well, I have successfully found out that I wish to check out "The Great Gatsby." If only the librarian was somewhere to be found. I haven't even begun reading any of the other books that I got. I look at the page number I am on and memorize it before closing the book and lifting my head.

Hanako is looking at me. She is almost studying me. I wonder how long she has been doing that because after a few moments she must have realized that I saw her because he quickly looks down to her book. I keep looking at her to see if she looks back.

She does. She looks back into my eyes and I look into hers. I don't look away. She meets my gaze for a few moments before she darts back into her book. I stand up and begin to walk away to put up my books when I hear Hanako speak for the first time all day.

"A-Andrew?"

I am shocked that she has spoken at all…let alone chosen now as an appropriate time to start a conversation. I turn around confused.

"Yes Hanako?"

I say in my usual "dry and emotionless voice" that is has been so called.

"H-H-H"

"…"

I stand there in silence, giving her time to formulate her thoughts in her head. I don't want to try and rush her and make her uncomfortable.

"H-Have you…eaten…yet today?"

I have not…and now that I think about it I haven't even thought of food in the past hour I was reading. I am now actually hungry though…I hope the cafeteria is still open…wait, I should probably answer her question now and not just think to myself.

"No Hanako, I haven't. I was just about to head to the cafeteria and see if it is still open. Would you like to accompany me?"

I ask it as almost an afterthought. Not really thinking it before I said it.

"N-No…L-Lilly and I were gonna go get something in town….and I was wondering… i-i-if y-y-you…"

I think I know where this is going and I decide to see if I am right and maybe spare this nervous girl a heart attack.

"Are you asking me to join you?"

"Y-yes….only if you want to though."

"I would love too. I haven't had a chance to check out any of the local eateries so this would be wonderful."

Hanako smiles a bit and blushes. I am unsure as to why though.

"So…when were you planning on going?"

"Soon…probably in about…10 minutes."

She pauses this time, not out of shyness, but to simply to look at her phone and see how long until she has to leave.

Well, I suppose eating with some relative strangers would be better than eating by myself. Plus I get something other than this generic school food.


	14. A Death in the Dark

**AS ALWAYS! READ FIRST!**

**I have caught the writing bug. I do believe this is my longest chapter to date. I got inspired late last night and started writing. I decided to wait to put it up until today so I could spell check it….smart decision :) I have had this part in my mind for quite a while and it is good to finally put it on paper. This is probably the last chapter in my large dump of chapters I have put up as of late. This makes 3 relatively long chapters. I hope this makes up for my lie and the lack of chapters for a few weeks.**

**Anyway….time to do some actual schoolwork writing :'( So please! If you read it….review it….I have worked hard with these chapters and all I get is an "Awesome Chapter"  
Which reminds me…thanks Aaron Leach…you are awesome for actually reviewing…even it is just two words :)**

As we walk slowly towards the gate of Yamaku High School. I can't help but look over at my traveling companion. What makes her this frightened all the time that she can barely hold a conversation? Or is it that she just has a speech impediment or something like that. Maybe she is shy because of that and that is why she doesn't talk much. Thoughts of her enter my mind without me consciously thinking about them. I can't help it. It's a non-stop flow of thoughts wondering about Hanako. They are ranging from how she met Lilly, to her first impression of me, to her thoughts on me now, to why she hardly speaks to me or anyone else, and so on and so forth.

But of all the thoughts that enter my mind…I don't find her scares anywhere to be found in them. Not why she has them or the story behind them or anything of the sort. A normal person would think that first…

…but then again…

I suppose I can understand them more than anyone else.

As we get closer to the gate my attention shifts from the shy girl to my left to the tall blond that is now standing in front of me. I can she her now better than I have ever seen her before. I can get a good look at her now. She is truly a beautiful girl. Not to say Hanako is not beautiful…she is just mistaken by many as not. I can see the same amount of beauty in each of these wonderful and majestic creatures.

I hope one day I can get back to living a normal life, one that is in the books I have read and the films I have watched. I wish that I could feel the same emotional feelings that others do…If I could feel sadness right now I am pretty sure I would cry from these thoughts. But sadness is just one of those things I can only remember, but I don't want to remember. To get the emotions back I have to dig through something in my mind that I am not ready to go through yet.

And not with these people around.

As we approach Lilly I see her turn around to face our direction. She must pay attention to her hearing quite a lot more than usual because that is one of the only other senses she has left.

"Hello there…Hanako? …is that you?"

Lilly calls out in thin air. Hanako doesn't leave her friend awaiting a response as she quickly rushes over to her side and answers her question.

"Yes Lilly…It's me."

"Oh my Hanako. I thought you forgot about our dinner arrangement. Oh well, no worries, you're here now and that's what matters. Tell me, did you bring a friend or is that just a passerby I heard?"

The way she says this, the smile on her face, tells me she is aware of my presence and knows Hanako has someone here with her. I wonder why she asks the question like that if she already knows the answer.

"Y-Yes….I….I invited….Andrew. To join us….I h-hope you don't mind?"

Hanako says this as though she was admitting to her parents she just got pregnant. Pausing after each small phrase; she seemed more nervous than usual while saying that particular sentence.

"Oh of course I don't mind Hanako. What makes you think I would mind you inviting along another friend? The more the merrier."

Friend

I haven't been called a friend for a long time. I don't even want to think about the "friends" I did have. They are more monstrous than I am.

"Well, if we are all ready to go then shall we be off?"

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry."

I say in a serious and monotone way. As if I ever sounded any different.

"W-We better hurry…it's already getting dark."

Hanako is right. Although it is not dark out yet, I can tell it will be by the time we leave the restaurant. So the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back.

_The Shanghai_

After a long and boring walk down the road to get here, I find myself a little winded. Lilly tried to keep a conversation going as we walked here, but I was hardly in a talkative mood…less so than normal.

After the waitress seats us and gives us the menu we sit in silence as we select our orders. I end up deciding on a cup of black tea and a turkey sandwich with strawberry cake for desert. The turkey sandwich comes with a free cup of soup so I decide to get the potato. My dinner guests both think my order sounds good so they both place their order for the same, with the exception of vegetable soup for Lilly and cream of broccoli for Hanako.

If we are all getting the same type of tea then there is no reason to order 3 separate cups of it. So I decide to upgrade our table to a pot of it so we can all get a little extra if we wanted and it wouldn't cost the girls as much. It's not like I am short for cash, and I hardly ever go out to eat so spending a little extra to make the girls' day a little brighter wouldn't hurt much.

As much as I hate people in general. I hate to see them hurt or upset. Especially if there is some way I can fix it. I don't want anyone else to be even slightly uncomfortable because of me.

We begin to eat our food at an average rate and we exchange small talk as we eat. Hanako asks if my arm is feeling better and I say yes and follow up by asking about Lilly's hand. Turns out she was concentrating on being careful about preparing the food for Hanako, Hisao, and herself when Hisao came in. He walked in very quietly that in her concentrated state didn't hear him until he was right behind her. He asked if she needed help and she jumped and cut her hand.

Nothing major.

I was more injured than she was, but she is fine nonetheless and she really appreciates that I was concerned about her.

I am unsure rather she is meaning it or saying it out of some kind of necessity but I feel better that she said it than if she said nothing at all.

It's at this point that I noticed Lilly yawns and pushes her now empty bowl, cup, and plates away from her hands. Hanako and I are still on our sandwiches and soup while Lilly is completely done. Boy she is a fast eater.

"My my, that was delicious. I would love to stay and chat some more but I must be going…student council work and all that. You know how it is."

"B-but Lilly…"

"What is it Hanako?"

Hanako is worried that Lilly assumes we are all done. When is reality we aren't even close. I decide to save Hanako some torture.

"Lilly, I think what Hanako is trying to say is we both aren't done yet."

"Yes…and…oh, I see. Don't let me ruin your dinner. Stay and eat. I am perfectly capable of walking back by myself."

"But Lilly, it is already dark out. You can't walk by yourself."

Lilly chuckles a little at my statement.

"My Andrew if you are suggesting that I won't be able to see the road on my way back up to Yamaku then I think that there is something wrong with YOUR eyesight."

She giggles again at her own joke. I do see some humor in it but I still don't find it very safe for a blind and beautiful girl to walk up a long road by herself at night.

"That's not what I mean Lilly, what if you fall? What if a car doesn't see you? What if some nut is out there and tries to…"

I trail off there because the mere thought of someone taking advantage of someone else by doing that…ruining their life…especially to someone who couldn't fight back. It almost makes me sick to imagine.

"Now Andrew, I appreciate your concern. But I have walked up and down that road many times and I have been perfectly fine. I'll tell you what. It takes me about a half hour to walk up that hill at the pace I go. I will call you in about a half hour. If you don't hear from me by then, then you can come and look for me. But I am telling you I am perfectly fine walking up by myself."

I don't want to let her go. However I am still starving and want to finish my food. And I can't leave Hanako here by herself. I decide to let Lilly go. I think Hanako is having a harder time letting her go than I do. But it can't be helped. We decide to sit and finish our meal together.

We sit and eat in relative silence and simply enjoy the company of another human being, after about 15 minutes of eating we finish and leave the Shanghai.

_The Road to Yamaku_

After walking for a few minutes I suddenly make a startling revelation.

"Wait a minute…Lilly hasn't called…wait another minute…Lilly doesn't have my number. How can she call?"

"I-I…..I have a phone."

Oh…right…I was being stupid there for a minute, my male instincts took over and I was wanting to protect the female. All men have this in some way or another. Anyway, Hanako seemed reluctant to release the information that she had a phone… even though I distinctly remember her pulling it out and looking at it while in the library, I still didn't peg Hanako one to have a phone. She must notice my slightly confused look as she then jumps to explain.

"Lilly bought it for me…so she had a way to tell me if she had to cancel plans…being in the student council…and being so popular."

As I look in Hanako's eyes, I think we have another one of those moments…like the moment we had back on the first day of school.

"D-Do…you…have a phone?"

It takes me a second to snap out of my trance that I am in from looking into Hanako's purple eyes…such a strange color for eyes… they match her hair perfectly…I have never seen anything like them before.

"Oh…yeah…I have one."

I pull my phone out of my pocket. Hanako's eyes shoot open in wonderment as she stares at it. It is shiny and new looking compared to hers. Mine is the newest and best model they had. It was also the most expensive. I feel almost bad for bringing it out because the look on Hanako's face is one of sadness. One of envy. I take back what I said…I do feel bad.

"C-C-Could I…?"

It only takes those two words for me to understand what she is asking, plus…I don't think she was going to finish the sentence anyway.

"Yeah…sure…what's your number?"

Hanako then gives me her number and email address and I give her mine. It is funny watching her type it in. She sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she does so.

"You make three."

She says with a smile.

"What?"

"You make three…Lilly…Akira…and you…those are the numbers I have."

"Oh…quite a little collection you got there…"wait a minute "…whose Akira?"

"Lilly's sister…she's really nice."

Oh really. I was unaware she had any siblings. I suppose that is a topic of discussion for us all later.

"How many do you have?"

She says with almost a frown…I guess she is expecting me to boast at this point…show her how many I have compared to hers. With Lilly and, I assume Akira, she must have been used to hearing about them having a lot of friends to text and such. Well… I hate to disappoint her but…

"Including you?"

She nods a slight nod.

"Well…including you…that would make…two."

Hanako's face is a mixture between shock and awe. I am not sure what she expected.

"T-Two?"

"Yes Hanako…two…you…and my doctor."

When I say this I slide my phone down into my pocket as Hanako frowns and looks down at hers. I suppose she now feels bad about boasting. I don't mind though. I am about to let her know that when suddenly her phone then flashes a blindingly bright white as it beeps.

She got a text message.

It's from Lilly.

I learn over closer to Hanako and look down at the screen. It reads "I made it back safe and sound. See, there was no need to worry. I hope you both are…"

That's all I have time to read before I feel a pair of hands come between myself and Hanako. Suddenly, and with force, the hands shove Hanako down to the ground. She makes a shriek as she thuds on the ground. Her phone flies in the air and smashes on the ground beside her.

Before I have time to process what has happened I see a man disappear from sight, and then he suddenly reappears as I feel a strike against my right leg. A horrible pain shoots across my body. Suddenly I hear a drop of a heavy object and feel a hit to my face…I recognize that hit…It's a hit that I have been hit by many a times. I was just punched in the face. Even though my mask is protecting me from most of the hit, it still hurts like hell because of my condition.

The initial shock and the pain that follows is enough to knock me on my back. My hat goes flying as I do and I am now laying flat on the cement road.

I look up as I see a man walk over to me as he then straddles my stomach. He begins repeating punching my face. I can't begin to tell you how many times he hits me before he realizes his fist is hurting from punching my mask.

"Hey…what the hell is this? Why the fuck are you wearing a mask boy?"

He is slurring his speech as he talks. Telling me that he is extremely drunk…but for a drunk guy damn can he throw a punch.

He then begins to fight to remove my mask. I fight back with everything I have.

"Hey, come on now…this isn't a fair fight if you have head protection, now is it?"

He then stands up and begins kicking at my arms. Stomping on my arms; stomping on my hands. He then kicks me in the side, which causes me to roll over from the pain. Only to be met with a kick to the stomach. I roll back onto my back and he then sits down on my now aching stomach again.

He then tries again to remove my mask…he succeeds this time. He throws it down off of the road and out of my reach. He then holds down my hands with one of his as he begins to punch my face again. Now…without my mask to protect me…I get the full blunt of his strikes. I look up slightly in between his strikes to barely make out the silhouette of a terrified and injured Hanako trembling on the other side of the road. I manage to make out the words. "Run Hanako!" in between getting beaten. But either she can't hear me or is too petrified to move. I am barely staying conscious at this point.

"Boy…I don't know who got to you before I did…but DAMN are you ugly."

He then starts laughing as he stands up.

"I expected a better fight from ya…well, you can't always get what you want."

I am barely able to keep my eyes open. The pain is next to unbearable; I don't even know how it is possible that I could be awake right now.

"I'll give ya this…at least your still conscious, most guys aint at this point…and for that I'll let ya live."

He then turns to face Hanako who is still shaking uncontrollably on the ground.

"But as a prize for defeating you in battle…I get your woman for the night."

"You better not touch her you son of a bitch!"

I say as I cough up blood. He turns around and kicks me hard again in the stomach.

"Stay down boy…you lost…you're lucky that I don't kill you now. You should be thanking me…not only for letting you live…but for giving you the chance to learn to love like the master. Not like anyone would willingly fuck you anyway…but hey…you could always get stronger and beat some punk and take his bitch. Now just stay down and enjoy the show."

He then turns back to Hanako and runs towards her. I can barely make out what is happening but I notice she has crawled away to under a street light. The man is too drunk to notice she is under the light…that, or he is truly sick in trying to give good lighting for me to watch him rape her. Hanako tries to kick at him as he begins to try to kiss her. This only gives him an angle to grab her legs. He lowers his hands and pulls on Hanako's skirt. Both her skirt and her leggings have now been ripped off…quite literally. He now is ripping at her blouse which causes it to open. He holds her arms and begins to kiss her all over her body. She is fighting to get away but she is both too weak and too frightened to do anything.

I am helpless but to watch these things happen…Hanako…she is so fragile…so frightened in normal everyday life…to think of what is going on in her mind now…to think what would happen to her mind if this bastard succeeds in raping her. I can't let him do that to her…as long as I am breathing I won't let that fucking bastard do this.

I slowly begin to stand. I know that I am not wearing my mask…I don't care…I can't let this happen. If this happens to Hanako I will never be able to forgive myself!

I am walking towards the man now.

"Hey! Bastard! I'm not done yet!"

He stops and looks back towards me with a mixture of confusion and anger…Hanako stops long enough to look at my direction and then she continues to fight to try to get free.

He releases his grip on her and stands up.

"I must say…most men I have fought either were knocked out at this or simply ran away…you have balls kid…I'll give ya that….You know if you don't walk away now then you are gonna die."

Hanako looks up at the man…she then looks over to me. I am still in the dark while she remains in the light circle from the street lamp. She can't see me but I can see her. And her body. I fight the urge to look at her like this…but I couldn't unsee what I first saw when I looked at her a moment ago…but any lust that I felt was replaced with hate for this man that tried to rape Hanako.

"I don't care if I die…I have nothing to live for anyway… I don't have any family…any friends… You saw my face. Hell, you even said it yourself…who would willing fuck me."

"You have no friends, man? Then who the fuck is this?"

As he says this he points his thumb back at Hanako.

"She goes to my school…she is only a classmate."

"God damn man! If she isn't even so much as a friend…let alone a girlfriend…then why in the hell would you stand up here and risk your life for her?"

"Because…I can't let anything happen to her. Because…if I walked away right now and let you continue doing what you were doing to her. Then I might as well kill myself. I'm not going let someone else get hurt because of me! I am not going to let someone else's life get ruined because of me! I'm not going to let her get raped or killed from the likes of you because I was too weak or too scared to do anything about it! Now I may die…I don't care…but as long as Hanako can get safe while I fight you off then I can die feeling happy of myself…a feeling I haven't felt in years."

Hanako looks at me with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Well well well. That is a passionate speech good sir…too bad she can't run away."

As he says this he picks up the baseball bat that he apparently used to hit me in the leg earlier. He turned around in one fluid motion and brings the bat down on her legs. Her scream of pain echoes through my ears and through my mind…at that moment, time goes in slow motion. I made a decision right there and then. I won't let Hanako's scream join the others…I won't let Hanako die because of me. I have to beat this man…because I don't…not only will I die…but Hanako will too.

I take off in a dead sprint towards them, ignoring the pain in my leg from the bat…ignoring the pain in my head from the punches and the concrete… ignoring the pain all through my body that this man caused. The only thing I focus on is saving Hanako.

The man doesn't even pay attention to me as he repeatedly brings the bat down on Hanako's legs. He manages to get two more hits off from the original one before I make it to him and spin him around into my incoming right hook.

I hit him so hard that he drops the bat and starts to fall backwards. I manage to grab him and spin him around so my back is facing Hanako. She is not looking towards my face because she is too busy looking at her legs with tears in her eyes.

I am now facing away from Hanako, so if she looks up she will only see the back of my head, which is still hideous…just less so than my face.

I manage to fight the man back into the darkness so facing the other direction is pointless now anyway. I manage to get several good shots in but he tackles me and tries to bring me to the ground. I spin in mid fall to make it that I land on him. I manage to do so and start to hit him repeatedly in the face.

However, unknown to me at the time, the man manages to pull a pocket knife out of his pocket and open it. With anger in his eyes he reaches around and stabs me in the left shoulder. I fall a bit out of pain but only end up being closer to the man that is below me. I throw a punch as hard as I can which causes me to fall even more. My upper arm by my elbow is now over the man's throat. Without even thinking about what I am doing I reach up to my shoulder with my right arm and pull the knife out. I lean backwards out of the way of the blade and bring my arm through the gap I made between us in one fluid motion and I throw the knife away to my right…out of the rapists reach.

At this point I turn down to face the man I am struggling with and I draw back to punch again… However this time I get a good look at his face.

It is not full of anger, lust and hate…no…instead it filled with worry, sorrow, and terror… it's almost as though he is asking for forgiveness. I wonder if our little fight has knocked some sense into him. Maybe it sobered him up to where he realized what he has done and was doing.

Then I realize the reason for his terror. When I pulled my arm through to throw the knife away I leaned back to avoid being cut myself…it didn't check to see if he was in the way. When I pulled it through that fast I cut this throat. He is now bleeding horribly through the open cut on his neck and out of his mouth.

He looks into my eyes and I look into his. I then slowly get up off of him and kneel down beside him. I didn't want to kill the man. I may have wanted him to die at some point during the fight…but I didn't want to actually kill him. I stay with him for a few moments…I say I'm sorry for what happened and he slowly begins to shake his head no. Tears are now running down his face. He then points to himself as he coughs up blood. I know what he is saying…he is saying it's his fault, and not mine. The fact that he is facing death right now has sobered him up to the point of understanding what is happening. He then mouths the word "Sorry" and I nod my head… I grab Hanako's skirt that is torn and on the ground to try to put pressure on the man's wound. I manage to put it on there for about one second before he grabs my hand and moves it away. He just shakes his head again…There is nothing I can do to save this man's life…yes, he was a rapist and apparently a drunk…but does that mean he deserves to die like this. I don't know. I simply sit with him for the last minute before he goes. I don't know if he passed out or died right there…but either way I closed his eyes, said a prayer, and stood up.

I see Hanako just staring at me from where she is laying. She is in a ball and holding her legs. I am unable to find my hat or mask in the dark, but my scarf is easily found and I am still wearing my trench coat, albeit a little bloody from the fight. The pain is slowly creeping its way back into my consciousness. I need to hurry and do what needs to be done.

I stand still in the darkness as I talk to Hanako.

"Hanako…are you alright?"

"A-A-A-Andrew…i-i-is it over? W-What h-happened?"

"It's over Hanako…He's dead."

I say that with the first bit of emotion I have had in my voice since I got here…if only that emotion wasn't sorrow. Hanako gasps at my mention of it. I suppose in the end it had to be done…even if it was an accident. I see she is shivering and trying to cover herself as tears roll down her eyes.

I take off my trench coat.

"Here Hanako, try to slide this on…put it on backwards so it will hide your…front…"

I find this whole situation happening right now awkward. I never expected to have to give my coat to a nearly naked Hanako. Hanako complies with my suggestion and then I ask her another question.

"Hanako…can you walk?"

She attempts to get up only to cry out in pain and fall again.

I suppose there is only one way out of this.

"Here Hanako…I found my scarf…tie it around your eyes."

"B-But Andrew…Why?"

"Because Hanako, I lost my mask. And I have to get you out of here and to somewhere safe."

She thinks for a minute but then decides to do as I instructed her. Once she is done what I asked I slowly walk towards her.

"Now Hanako…I'm going to get you some help…but just promise me that whatever I do…whatever horrible sound I may make during this…you will trust me and keep your blindfold on."

"I promise Andrew."

That was easier than expected…I was ready for a 20 minute waiting session while she thought about it. Anyway…there is one last thing.

"Hanako… One more thing… I may accidently touch you during this…so just so you know I am sorry in advance."

"WAIT WH.."

And with that I bend down and pick up Hanako in my arms. My entire body protests me doing this. But I have too. I suppose Hanako hates this as well…seeing that to carry her causes one of my arms to be on her back, it then runs up to grab closer to her shoulder… while my other arm is under her bare legs and my hand is placed gripping at her butt cheek. The coat is so big on her that I couldn't grab the coat together when I picked her up…So I had too…I didn't mean too, honestly. I just had to grab her somehow…

She gasps as I do this but she makes no protest…she knows this is the only way.

I slowly make my climb up the hill. Grunting, moaning, and crying with every step I take. My body killing me as I walk…after a grueling 20 minute climb up the rest of the hill taking one step at a time I find myself to the school, but the school is not my destination. I pass the gate and continue walking one block past. I see lights on in the little house that the nurse told me he moved into.

I make it to my destination and I knock on the door with a cry. I don't have much energy left at all. I hang my head, still holding onto Hanako.

The door opens and I hear a gasp come from inside. I am too tired to look up to see who it is. But it is a female gasp so I assume it is the nurse's fiancé. I speak without even looking up.

"I am so sorry for intruding on you in such a late hour….but I had too. My friend and I are badly injured…..Will you please get your husband to help us? ….He is the nurse at Yamaku right? ….We are some of the students there…please help us…please help her…"

I stand there and breathe in and out heavily… when all of a sudden I hear the voice speak.

"Andrew?! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Wait a second…I know that voice…without even thinking about what I am doing I shoot my head upwards to see who is standing before me.

Emi.

I realize instantly that I am not wearing my mask and she is staring dead straight into my face. Whom I assume is the nurse's fiancé, followed by the nurse, round the corner to see what happened.

All I see is all three of their terrified faces before everything goes black and I collapse on top of Hanako.

I am not sure if it was from the blood that has been pouring out of the knife wound in my shoulder or the pure shock of realizing Emi saw me without my mask that made me pass out…either way…I'm out…

**Just a friendly reminder that if you liked it then please review it. It makes my heart feel good and makes it to where I want to write more :)**


	15. Reliving the Nightmare

**READ FIRST **

**I haven't written in a while. I am waiting for motivation to strike but it hasn't happened recently. I shall hope this is a good one. So forgive me if it sucks…but be sure to let me know your opinion either way :) **

**I find this hard to do. I know what I want to have happen. The big and emotional scenes have been planned since the very start of this story. However the way that those dots in the story are connected is not as deeply thought out. I want to make the smaller scenes just as good as the main ones. I don't know how to do that and it frustrates me. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who is sticking with me and is reading/reviewing this. It really makes me feel amazing to see that kind of support. Being a guy who has never really had any talents, it honestly makes my heart grow to see you all saying such amazing things in the comments. I love you all….and I am not just saying that, I truly do. Thank you :') **

I don't know the thoughts I had that time that I was unconscious. The minutes, hours, even days where my mind was at drift; free to think openly about whatever it wished. Uninterrupted by conscience thought, my mind was free to go wherever it wanted. I wish I could remember though.

Weird…I can't remember much of anything… try as I might, the only thing I can remember is walking from the tea shop with Hanako…then nothing…I do hope she made it back to her dorm alright…I would worry more but I am instantly distracted by an overwhelming sensation. My body is suddenly starting to ache all over. In some places it is like there is an extremely large woman standing on me. In other parts it feels as though the lady has a friend is here standing on me as well, equally as large, but wearing heels.

My head begins pounding as I begin to force my eyes even tighter shut in a vain attempt to forcibly remove whatever it is that is causing this horrible discomfort.

Most people would call this sensation pain…but they don't know pain like I know pain. This isn't pain. This is discomfort. True pain is something far beyond this. True pain is something that I had to go through; something that I still have to deal with.

My mind would wonder more on these subjects that my inner self has thought of as important, but the physical world has decided it is ready for me to make my grand entrance once again.

"Andrew…Andrew…"

The voice is that of the nurse. I haven't known him for long, but I have known him long enough to recognize his distinct voice and tone that he always uses when talking to the Yamaku students…well, most of the time, he does know when and where to use his serious voice. I find it comical to an extent…but I will probably find it best if I don't mention that to him.

I open my eyes slowly to give time for them to adjust to the change in light. As I do I am greeted by the nurse's usual wide grin. He often wears that. I am unsure as to if he is always happy, or he just puts on that façade whenever he sees his patients; rather it be to make them feel better, or see him as a friend, as well as a doctor. Whatever the case he is a sight for sore eyes…quite literally. I find it hard just to open them.

"Hello~ there Andrew… Did you have a nice nap?"

His rather flamboyant greeting is a little off-putting, but I suppose he is trying to make me laugh….Oh how I wish he could.

A quick glance around the room soon makes me realize that is my room. I also find myself to be in my bed with the nurse hovering over top of me….what the hell?

"Hey there Doc. What are you doing here?"

I say this in a rather confused way….because I am genuinely confused.

"My-My…don't you remember anything about what happened? Granted it was almost three whole days ago…but I expected you to be able to remember what happened…at least part of it?"

"I honestly have no clue…the last thing I remember was that I was leaving some tea store with Hanako and then….wait…..THREE DAYS?!"

Was I really out for three whole days…my God…what happened to me?

"Well then you truly don't remember anything…well I guess there is some explaining to do?"

"Where to begin….well would you like the bad news….or the good news first….just be warned, when I say it is bad news then you better be ready for it."

Well this is great. I am in trouble and I don't even remember what I did. What could I have possibly done? Let me guess…I got drunk and pushed some idiot kid off the roof…and now I am going to jail…

I was actually joking when I said that….but the drunken part is actually a possibility…seeing as I can't remember what happened. Wanting to cushion the blow of whatever bad news is about to come…I opt for the good news.

"I'll take the good news first if you please."

"Alright then….the good news is everyone has now forgotten that "you" pushed Shizune down the stairs."

Ok…the real question is…why?

"I see you're wanting an explanation….well, let's just say that you are now a town hero. I wouldn't be surprised if classmates stopped you on the way to and from class for a handshake and a photo-op. And the girls…oh the girls will be coming to you left and right…you won't be able to go two feet without them fainting at yours."

What…he has got to be joking now…if there really is bad news, then making up some fake story isn't going to lighten the news any. If anything it will make me feel worse.

"I see in your face that you are doubting me…well let me explain why…and this kind of makes a good segue to the bad news. So basically what happened was that you saved Hanako's life…short, sweet, and to the point."

Wait…I did what?

"Let me explain…three nights ago, when you were walking back from that tea store you were at. You and Hanako were jumped. Hanako said she was thrown to the ground, she then described seeing you falling to the ground and she saw a weapon of some kind being tossed away by man assaulting you both. She said he attacked you on the ground for what seemed like an eternity…no one knows how long it happened before he stopped. Hanako then says he came after her and began…"

He stumbles with his words…as if he suddenly got something slimy lodged in his throat. This is all so hard to believe that I sit there in awe…listening…waiting for him to continue. After a moment…he swallows hard and begins again.

"He was trying to rape her…Andrew…he was going to rape her…and kill her…"

Oh my God...I try to form thoughts….I try to form words….but they just aren't coming up…no matter how hard I try.

"You…you saved her…you stood back up and begin yelling at the man…calling him back to fight. Hanako said that it was obvious you were in pain…even though she couldn't see you in the darkness. She didn't say the things you said… but she did say that the man you were fighting said he was willing to kill you…and you still wanted to try to fight to save her…even if it meant dying."

Wow…I did that…wow…

"Apparently at that point the man grabbed the bat again and began to beat Hanako in the legs. She said she was in too much pain to see what happened much after that…she only caught bits and pieces. The first time she looked up after cradling her legs she said she saw the man's face for the first time…he was striking at you and you were facing away from her…she said the next thing she saw was you two fighting around on the ground…she couldn't see what was happening, but she said she heard you scream…a few moments later a grunt and a few gurgles…she said she saw one man laying on the ground…not moving, while the other kneeled beside him… a few minutes passed and the man got up and began moving towards Hanako….she was terrified until she found out it was you… apparently… you…"

Yes….Yes…

"you killed him…Andrew…from what I gathered is he stabbed you in the shoulder with a knife…and you then used it to cut his throat…the police found the knife at the scene…as well as other evidence to prove that you killed him in self-defense…but you will still have to go through the legal system…it will take a while to get cleared up all the way…that's the bad news…"

No… not again…I can't believe it…another life ended because of me…at least this time was to save another. That is some consultation.

"Apparently Hanako lost some of her clothing during that man's attempt and you lost your mask at some point during the fighting…but you offered her your trench-coat to stay warm and cover herself and gave her your scarf to cover her eyes…she has told me that she never saw your face…you can take some comfort in that."

Thank God…at least no one saw me…I dodged a bullet there.

"Anyway…Hanako told me that you carried her all the way up the hill. She said she knew about you're condition…and she said that she couldn't even stand her legs after the incident. You were beaten worse than her…and even with your condition…and a knife wound in your back…you managed to carry her up the hill and to my house."

Wow…I did that…That's all I can find myself saying…wow… I can't be…

"But I do have one final piece of bad news."

Oh no…

I reach up to my face and I feel bare skin, it feels slightly different than normal, probably because of the beating, but that's not what matters…what matters is that my mask is missing…

"It's my mask…what happened to it?!"

"Oh your mask is fine. As well as the rest of your clothes; I had to call the police after you got here and Hanako explained the story, but I knew you wouldn't get your mask back for months, possibly forever, if it was found at the scene of the crime… So~…I sent someone to go run and find it. I told them to leave anything else in its place and not to touch anything else. The bad news is she was the person who opened the door when you made it to my house the other night…so she saw your face…but on the plus side she saved you from never getting your mask back again…so she isn't so bad."

Wait a minute… someone saw my face…wait another minute…she….who is she?!

"Who is she?!"

My voice is full of anger and hate as I yell. I can't help it.

"I'll bring in your guests if you promise to be nice to them. They even have some things for you…food? How about some food? And you don't even have to worry about them seeing your face…one has already seen it. And the others…well…they can't at the moment."

I am trying to go through my mind the people it could be….

I know two blind people…Lilly and Kenji…could they be the "others" that are visiting…Hanako said to Nurse that she didn't see my face…so it couldn't be her…who could they be? Oh well…if he says there is nothing to worry about then I trust him…and he has done enough for me to be trusted with this much….Plus….I am starving.

"Yes….I promise to be nice. Send them in."

He then stands up from the edge of my bed, which he was sitting on, and he yells out that I am awake and that they can now come in and to bring the stuff they have.

After about a minute of mumbles from the other side of the door, it slowly creaks open.

First walks in Lilly with a sullen expression on her face. She seems sad that she is here…almost guilty. She cannot possibly think that this is her fault now can she. I almost fail to notice that she is carrying a plate of breakfast. It looks so delicious that I can barely contain myself. Boy have I missed eggs and bacon since I moved here. The cafeteria never serves it. Crazy Japanese.

After Lilly has made a few steps in the next visitor comes bounding around the doorway with a cup of juice in one hand and a mug of something (I assume either coffee or tea) in the other.

"Hi Andrew…feeling better?"

Emi asks with a smile. I begin to wonder why they gave the beverages to someone who always runs everywhere she goes…but that thought goes away as I quickly move to cover my face, which I just now remember is mask-less, when she and the nurse suddenly speak up.

"Andrew…Emi was the one who answered the door when you came over. She is kind of…my daughter now…"

"Yeah… I have seen you plenty of times since then too. So I have had time to adjust…Nurse had to have someone to keep you company just in case you woke up while he had to tend to other patients or couldn't be here for other reasons…So I volunteered."

"Why couldn't one of the other nurses on staff do it?"

Emi suddenly begins to fidget like a cat caught in the canary cage.

"Well…hehehe…"

"I said the same thing…but Emi is very stubborn…plus we couldn't get her to leave. She ended up crawling and hiding underneath the bed and wouldn't come out until I promised to let her have a shift in watching you…and I couldn't fit under there to get her because it is such a small space."

"And one hour later I won." Emi answers with a smile.

She waited an hour underneath my bed so she could watch me sleep…..that not creepy at all. Plus her saying she "had time to adjust" to my face doesn't make me feel any better about it. Nevertheless I slowly lower my hands and put them at my sides…I don't like the fact that Emi saw me…but I can't help that now. No use fighting it.

Wait a minute…Emi is his daughter now…well then, that's an unexpected turn of events. I would press the matter further but my train of thought is suddenly interrupted by Emi's eyes shooting open in terror.

"Oh no…we forgot Hanako!"

She exclaims as she slams down the two beverage containers that she has in her hands on the nearest nightstand and she runs out of the door.

A few moments later Emi returns…but this time with Hanako tightly gripping her arm…I am a bit put off by the fact that Hanako is being lead around by Emi. That is…until I see Hanako's face.

Hanako is carrying my mask in her hands and across her face is my scarf, tied to block her vision.

**Sorry everyone if this chapter is a little boring. I know it basically just relives the events of last chapter but I had to have it in there. Andrew forgot everything he did, said, and saw the night of the fight for his life, and Hanako's. The nurse had to explain to him what happened. Anyway…sorry if this is boring…the next few chapters will be more entertaining. I finally got the idea of how to get to the next main part. :) **

**I will try to get it out in the next few days but don't hold me to that. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review it and tell me your thoughts. **


	16. I Won't Let You In

**READ FIRST**

Life…..it hits you like a brick. I have been having some hard times in life with things like college, relationships (Or lack thereof ** ), and my computer breaking and having to get a new one. Well it is 2:30 AM right now and it is my last day before Thanksgiving break. I have one final class and I will be done for a week. With that being said I would like to say that I want to get back to writing this and I want to do quite a bit during the break, so getting motivated now would be great. So I hope to get a few chapters out soon but I may be a bit rusty, haven't written in a while. So without further ado…enjoy.**

So….there they stand….Emi, Lilly, and Hanako….all before me while I just lay here and eat. The nurse left to get his own breakfast with his fiancé but the girls all said they weren't hungry. I was assuming that meant they wanted to talk…but they are just standing there…motionless.

I finally decide that Hanako has had my scarf on around her face long enough.

"Ok Hanako….hand it over…"

The three girls before me react as if it was Shizune talking as they all jump with shock and awe.

Damn…I didn't go mute; I was just hungry and had food.

"W-what?" Hanako asks with pure fear in her voice.

"My mask? I am capable of eating with it on so hand it over."

"Oh…ok"

Slowly Hanako begins walking towards the sound of my voice. Even though I can't see her eyes; I can tell she has a look of sadness on her face…disappointment maybe. I'm not sure why though.

As she is slowly moving around the bed I get a glimpse of Emi's and Lilly's faces as well. They too look sad, Emi looks almost angry. I am beginning to wonder if I did something wrong.

Hanako finally makes it to me and I slowly take the mask from her hands and slide it over my face. As I do so Emi's look shows less anger and more disappointment like Lilly's and Hanako's.

"Ok Hanako…you can take it off now."

She jumps as I say this…she then slowly moves her hands upwards and she unties the scarf from around her head. When it drops I can see her eyes are slightly reddened, as is her cheeks directly under her eyes…they look moist; as if she has only just stopped crying.

I wonder…

Before I have time to finish that thought a look of surprise jumps on her face as she sees my un-gloved hands for the first time, her eyes were immediately drawn to the sharp contrast of my darkened and scared skin on my hands.

She then looks down at hers and back to mine several times. The only real difference in the look our hands is mine is more severe looking and on both hands. The scar only covers the top back part of my hands…but it surely isn't pretty by any means.

I wear the gloves so people don't get put off when I am shaking hands with them…plus it would most likely hurt me quite painfully to shake with unprotected hands.

Emi whispers about 2 seconds worth of words to Lilly.

Then suddenly and for some reason or another both Lilly and Emi decide that they should leave….together….silently….right now. Leaving a now masked and gloveless me here in bed with a tray of half eaten food on my stomach and a saddened Hanako staring directly into my soul through my hands…and I don't have any remote clue of what to say now.

For a while, she just stands there…but now she shifts her gaze into my eyes. Finally I decide to make some kind of move, to try to put myself at ease more than anything.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Hanako thinks longer about this question than she should have…but after a few moments she nods and sits on the side of the bed…I actually meant in the chair beside the bed….but oh well.

I decide that I am still too hungry for this stalemate to continue any longer so I begin eating….after a few bites I look back up at Hanako who is still staring at me. Each time I look her in the eyes she keeps the hold for about two seconds and then looks down and away.

She wants to say something…I can see that much.

"Is there something on your mind?"

She turns her head and begins to stare at me again…..this time though…..she isn't nervous. I don't know what it is….but it has to be important for her to be like this.

After about a minute of contemplation, she finally speaks.

"W-why? Why did you fight? For me? Why did you get back up? For me? Why…when you could have…you could have died?"

When she says these things she doesn't stutter. I have never seen her utter one sentence without a stutter, and now she is speaking perfectly and fluently, I wonder why?

She has obviously been rolling over what she has wanted to say for several days now and she is so focused on the answer that she didn't stammer. However I did notice that she got choked up a bit at the end of the questions.

Before I can think about the reasons for that thou, I think about the questions themselves…and I don't have an answer…..well…..I don't have an answer I am willing to say.

"I don't know…It was the right thing to do."

"A-Andrew….l-listen to me…"

Well….I guess I was right. Now that this part is less practiced; she is stuttering again.

"I-I want… to know why… I-I know about your c-condition, Andrew… I-I have known f-for a while. T-The n-nurse also told me about how m-much p-pain you must have gone through to… to get me h-here safe… H-He said a n-normal man w-would… would have knocked out from the pain… let alone… someone like you…with your condition."

Wow….I didn't expect this. I have an answer…but I don't want to tell her about it…not right now.

"I had to Hanako… he left me no choice…"

"Y-You're l-l-lying."

I have never seen Hanako so passionate about something before…she is pushing me and I don't know how long I will be able to stay contained. I have struggled with anger before…when I was pushed by fellow students before… that's what ended me back in that hospital.

"No…I'm not."

"You are…H-he g-gave you the ch-chance to leave… to l-leave me… s-several t-times…but y-you didn't….y-you never did…Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it Hanako."

"B-but….B-but you have to!"

What the hell does she mean I have to….I don't have to do a damn thing if I don't want to…I would expect her of all people to respect that I don't want to talk about it. Out of all the things I wanted to know about her I never pushed her once, and she thinks she can do this to me; that I owe her my past.

Before I can form my thoughts into words she speaks again.

"Y-You saw m-me…..y-you saw all of me…and then…all I see is your hands…and by accident….I-I don't expect you to s-show me you… b-but at least tell me why!"

Is this it….is it a game to her….is it the "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" kind of thing. Well sorry to disappoint. And I can't even remember seeing her anyway…so what does it matter, it shouldn't count if I can't even remember the damn thing.

"Sorry…but I can't…

I don't like where this is going.

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

Why won't this girl just leave me alone!

"W-Why?"

"I told you I can't…"

"P-please Andrew, tell me w-why."

"Because I can't let in any more voices!"

…

I can't believe I just said that.

She got it out of me… no one has ever done this to me…

What is it about this girl that makes me do these things?

There is no time to wonder now…she is looking at me with tears in her eyes and a question mark written on her face.

"I couldn't let your voice be added… I can't let any other voice be added."

All she can do is stare at me… she now thinks I am insane…maybe I am…but all the tests say I'm not so that's what I'll go with. But now she knows too much so I can't backpedal out of it now…I can't explain everything…but I can some.

"I…I have not always been like this… Life was simpler before it happened, but once it did my life was changed…"

"I… I…I hear people… people that I knew… people that died…They died because of me and now I hear them… they tell me things on occasion…very rarely… mostly I just hear them scream… at night… but sometimes they tell me things….help me think things through….important things…"

Wow… I have never told anyone about this… the only people that know about this read it from a journal and know the backstory…now that I speak it I sound like a lunatic.

"I'm…sorry Hanako….I'm not crazy….The nurse can tell you that much himself….but…I'm sorry."

All she can do is stare at me…mouth agape….motionless…..wordless….I wish she would just say something already, God damnit!

After a while she just nods, and turns around and walks away… I decide that there is no point in stopping her, so I go back to eating my food. I'll talk with Lilly, Emi, and the nurse later.

**Months later**

I haven't talked to Hanako since that day… I see her in class and she sees me… we occasionally have lunch together. But when we do Lilly does most of the talking… I know she knows what happened, Hanako has had to have told her, but she doesn't mention it.

Emi is quite an odd character… I have grown to get to know her better these months since my encounter with the rapist…we occasionally have lunch on the roof and Rin is often there. I occasionally think I see a man in the corner of my eye on the other side of the roof while we eat. I find it disturbing…but he is never there when I take a second look. It's very odd.

Rin is odd herself though…she once said she saw the man too…and Emi is often too busy talking to both of us and neither of us at the same time to notice anything other than her food.

I have grown to like these people. I like Hanako and Lilly too still…but we haven't been the same since that day all those months ago…it doesn't even feel like months… more like weeks…but winter has gone…and so has spring…and with it came the end to the 2nd of the trimesters at this school…and then comes the summer trimester.

This will be my last trimester; I believe it will be the last for the rest of my classmates as well. It is sort of odd for our last semester to be the summer one, seeing it is normally the first one for many other Japanese schools…or so I've heard.

I myself still find the whole trimester thing strange, coming from America where we have the semester program instead. Oh well, this next year shouldn't be too bad.

To start the summer there is a festival coming up soon…that should be an interesting time to say the least. It should be fun… I haven't been to a festival in years.


	17. To The Way It Was

**Once again…..sadly….I can't stop making promises I can't keep. I want to write, I really do, but I just get distracted. Anyway, I'm sorry for making you all wait again. I shall try to write more as I get free time. Just know that this story shall not be stopped until it is finished. It may just take longer than I want. :( Anyway please read, review, and enjoy.**

I waken from yet another nightmare covered in a cold sweat. I roll over in my warm, comfortable full sized bed and look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

5:35

I have been asleep maybe 4 hours at the most. God knows how I hate sleep. I need it, but I can't get it. I long for it, but I regret it after each wake. It's been years since I have actually had a good night's rest.

At least a long one… or one without nightmares.

I roll to the other side of the bed. The side that cooled along with the nighttime ground since my absence from it took away its only source of warmth.

I briefly entertain the thought of going back to sleep. However I think of how doing so will only cause me further pain, in the form of both having yet another nightmare and having to be awakened once again in a mere hour.

I find my body and mind clashing in an incredible dual of willpower and pure laziness. My mind wants to go and get a shower, get some food, and possibly take a stroll around campus. My body, however, only wishes to stay alongside the overpowering warmth and comfort that is known as my bed.

After another 5 minutes, my mind wins.

I have finally found my way to the bathroom. I was so tired that I didn't even turn on a light on my way here. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to end up with a place like this…

…I have to remember to thank the nurse again the next time I see him.

I flip the switch and sling the door shut behind me. My eyes instantly hate me for putting them through the horrible and monstrous torture known as the light.

I take a long look in the mirror before I head to the shower.

I notice that my dark brown hair is starting to get too long in its usual patchy places. I miss having a complete head of hair. Oh well, it doesn't matter that much, no one can see it anyway.

I grab a pair of scissors and give myself a haircut. I cut it short enough that I can shave the rest of it off in the shower when I take it later today. I take one last look in the mirror before I turn around to head to the shower.

My face…. Oh how I miss my face….

After a long, warm shower. I decide that the best course of action to take next would be getting dressed, and then getting some food in my stomach.

After I put on my body and I take a brief 5 minute walk, I arrive at the cafeteria where I notice a variety of breads, fruits, and juices. Even some rice and some types of meat and fish available, this isn't by far the first time I have seen the selection here at the cafeteria, but it still surprises me every time that people actually eat fish for breakfast.

I decide grab a thing of tofu with soy sauce with some kind of fish, and rice…..I decide to grab a piece of bread as well, just to eat with it.

It's actually quite good, but I can't seeing myself eating this every day for breakfast like most of the students here do.

God… I really miss eggs and bacon.

After I finish my meal I decide that the idea I had earlier, the one about taking a walk around campus, isn't actually a bad idea. I walk past the boys dorm and notice that there are absolutely no lights on in the building…strange…I would have thought that at least some students would be up by now.

Then again, a lot of guys do tend to sleep in until the last minute before class anyway.

Continuing my walk I pass by the girl's dorm. Once again I notice no lights on. Now this is strange, I would think most of the girls would be up doing their hair and makeup… something is up…

I'm convinced that it is nothing to unusual and I continue my walk. After around 10 minutes I find myself by the track. As I get closer I notice a familiar figure running around it.

It's Emi.

She notices me a few seconds afterI spot her.

"Hey Andrew! What are you doing here this early? Finally decide to take me up on that run offer?" She says she offers a wink and a proud grin.

"Still a no Emi, I just…couldn't sleep."

"Ahhh dang it, I thought I was finally going to get a _running buddy_."

"Not today, not ever. But I was hoping to run into you down here."

Since I have been having lunch on the roof with her and Rin quite a bit, there has been plenty of time for the little track star to try to recruit me for the team. Even if I liked running, which I don't, I couldn't anyway. I would get too sweaty with my mask on, and I can't take it off to run because the track team has more people than just Emi.

"Oh really? Trying to sneak a peek at the beauty out here running on the track, bouncing all over the place? I was wondering if that was a banana under your trench coat, but it looks like you're just happy to see me, perv."

"No Emi, to be quite honest with you, if I was going to peek at one of the track stars, it would be Miki. At least she has some things to see bounce when she runs. And trust me; there would be no wondering if I was that excited, you'd be able to tell a mile away."

She goes into a laughing fit as I just stand there. I think I may have even thrown out a small grin. It's hard to tell.

I actually quite like Emi. I have really come to know her over the past few months, and I can tell she honestly cares for me. She saw my face and yet she still treats me like an equal…

…Like a friend…

Easy there, you don't have friends anymore. Remember that.

Anyway, Emi and I have been getting closer. This kind of sarcastic back and forth is our usual opening banter nowadays. It's fun to have someone to do this with again, since leaving George back at the hospital.

Anyway, back now to what I wanted to ask her.

"Anyway, I was beginning to think I forgot about a holiday. I haven't seen anyone all day and there is not one light on in the dorms."

"Ohhh, that's right, you live in the Auxiliary Building don't you. Ohhh you're lucky. The power went off in the middle of the night. Since you live in the building with all the medical stuff, you still have power."

Wow, that sucks for everyone else. I guess it makes since for the building housing the medical supplies to have a backup generator, but the fact that all the other buildings don't is a bit shocking.

"I see… well sorry about your luck…hey, wait a minute, how you are up at this hour if the power went off in the middle of the night?"

"It's simple silly. I have my internal clock set. I have been getting up every day at 6:00am for the past few years. I don't need to set a clock to wake up anymore."

Ahhh, I have heard about that before. People who go to bed and wake up the same time every day eventually stop needing to use an alarm clock; their body just wakes them up for them.

"Really? What caused the power to go out?"

"I don't know. I just woke up today, went to go turn on the light, and then nothing. There wasn't a storm last night because the ground isn't any wetter than usual."

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, I know if I didn't have my new house right over the hill, I would be pretty pissed. Right now, I wouldn't be able to get a prettied up for my class. Not that it would take me a long time anyway."

Well, this conversation has gone on long enough. I think it is beginning to hit the point where we both just say meaningless back and forth until I decide to leave and she can get back to running. So I think I shall save her the time and trouble.

"Well, on that note I think it is time for me to be on my way. I need to go back to my room and then stop by the library before heading to class."

I actually didn't have to stop by my room; I just wanted to waste time until it got closer to class time. I could have stayed and talked and wasted my time there. But I figured we would both appreciate getting back to our own activities.

"Alright Andrew, talk to you later."

She says as she practically sprints away from me. I guess I couldn't have been more right in thinking she wanted to get back to running by the way she reacted. Oh well, it doesn't hurt me any.

After spending an hour in my room, lazing about on my couch as my conscious mind leaves just long enough so that childish cartoons could make their existence possible through my eyes.

I exit and begin walking towards the school building. It's still too early to just go in to the classroom and wait around. So I take it upon myself to return some books that I borrowed from the school library, and maybe while I'm at it take a look at their current selection. They tend to always be getting new ones in.

After dropping off the books in the bin and tipping my hat to a very tired looking Yuuko. I begin walking through the isles, looking for nothing in particular, for just only what my wandering eye sees and fancies.

I am able to find a few books that look mildly interesting when I come across an unexpected find. There, in the very same beanbag chair as before, sits Hanako.

At first glance she appears to be deep in thought in her book, but only then do I realize that she is, in fact, looking over the top of her book and staring right at me. I can't see the expression on her face to know if she is happy, sad, angry, annoyed, or what. I wonder if this is what it is like for people to see me.

I notice that there is beanbag chair beside her that is not being used. I take a look at it, then back to her. I'm subconsciously asking her permission to join her in her realm of reading.

She takes a quick, sharp glance over at the beanbag chair, then back to me. With a barely noticeable twitch of the head, she nods yes.

With ease, I slowly make my way over and sit in the beanbag chair beside her and open one of my books, and with that I begin to read.

The next time I look up it is 10 minutes until our first class. I look to my left to see that Hanako is indeed still there.

"Hanako?"

I ask and then patiently sit, awaiting her acknowledgement.

She jumps a bit at the sudden break from fantasy.

"…Y-yes."

"It's about 10 minutes until class starts. Do you want to walk back together?"

She looks at me for a moment with a look of confusion, but soon her face turns red with embarrassment. I am unsure if the embarrassment is from her losing track of time, or because she mistook what I said for some kind of invitation to a date. Either way, I await her response.

Several moments later, she responds.

"…S-sure."

She says with a shy smile.

I stand up and turn to offer her a hand, which she merely looks at for a moment before looking up and into my eyes.

"Andrew…"

"Yes Hanako?"

"…W-would you like to join L-lily and me f-for lunch t-today?"

"I would love to. It's been awhile since I've seen you two. It would be nice to catch up over lunch."

"G-great."

She says with a slightly bigger smile as she then grabs my hand to pull herself up.

Walking to class with Hanako, I begin to think ahead. To my life here at Yamaku and the people I have met so far. I think of the upcoming festival and how it is only a day away. Time sure flies when you're being prosecuted for murder. Oh well, as of yesterday everyone knows I didn't do it for a selfish reason. The police were able to figure out that it was, indeed, in my own self-defense…and Hanako's. And even now as Hanako and I walk down the hall, each of us matching the pace of the other, I think that the worst of the school year is behind me.

**Sorry to bug you, but would you be so kind as to leave a review on your way out. It helps me out in writing a better story and it motivates me to write more every time I see one. So please review. And I hope you enjoyed.**

Also, next chapter is guaranteed to come out within the week. And it is going to be a good one ;) ….At least I think it will be at least. So check back often.


	18. An Unwanted Gift

**Well, here is the next chapter. And even within the week as I promised. Also… whenever you see:**

***Enter Text Here* - He is thinking, and whenever you see:**

****Enter Text Here** - He is speaking. That will make sense very soon :D**

**Read Review and Enjoy**

As I sit and watch the clock tick down to the lunch break, I anxiously await the harmonious deep bells that universally signal so many emotions in the students around me.

And strangely enough, often makes me hungrier.

All the other students that are actually here today are sitting quietly and doing the work that Mutou assigned us a mere 10 minutes ago. That or they just staring at the clock awaiting the lunch bell the same as I am.

There is a severe lack of students. It started off with being about 1/4 the normal amount of students. But slowly more and more students trickled in as they awoke.

I am normally a good student and I am normally able to pay attention in class, but not today. Is it because of Hanako's invitation to join herself, along with Lily, for lunch today? Is it because I haven't seen them in so long that I actually started to miss them subconsciously? Or is it something else completely unrelated.

I don't know. The only thing I do know is that there is still an hour and a half before lunch and I completely forgot to make anything. I didn't know I would be joining anyone; I was just going to make something when I got back.

Shit.

Well, I have to find some way to excuse myself from class and tell Hanako secretly that I shall meet her and Lily at their usual spot.

The latter is easy enough; I have a trump card in my hand that I have been waiting on trying out. But I have to find some way to tell Hanako.

After about 5 long minutes of racking my brain to come up with some overly complicated way to let her know that I was still planning on making it to our lunch, I decide that I should just trust that she will be at the tea room. So with it set in my mind, I slowly stand up and begin to walk my way up to Mutou's desk.

Once I reach it though he looks up at me and his face suddenly sours when he sees me unexpectedly. He, almost immediately, regains his composure and calmly asks me what I want with him.

What perfect timing for me to use this too.

"My medicine ran out the other day and I have been unable to get it filled. It is supposed to come in at any time. But it hasn't yet."

This part is true. My medicine did run out 3 days ago. I haven't been having any troubles so far, but the danger is still there that it could happen at any time.

I hope my classmates never have to know about it.

"Yes, is it your pain medicine? Do you wish to see the nurse?"

"No sir, the nurse knows my medicine in on the way. There is nothing we can do until it gets here. However, it's not my pain medicine."

He sits there for a moment rubbing his chin in thought before his eyes grow with realization.

"You don't mean…?"

"Well not yet sir, but I am beginning to feel _him_ starting to come out. I have never felt _him_ this soon after stopping my medicine before. It has always been about 2 weeks or so before _he_ comes out, so I thought I had more time to get my medicine here. All I need to do is just go away for a bit and gather my thoughts. It's no problem yet."

While part of this is true, the part about me actually feeling _his_ presence isn't. You see, I…

*Lying isn't going to help anything, Andrew.*

Wait a second… Mr. Mutou's mouth didn't move. He didn't even react to that voice. It sounded like a whisper in my ear. I could even feel the warm breath on my neck.

I can feel a single cold sweat bead roll down the side of my face as my eyes bulge. I turn around and look behind me as fast as I can but I see no one.

*Come on Andrew. Don't tell me you forgot my voice already. How long has it been, at least a year, maybe two?"

"You're can't be doing this now. YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Andrew?"

Mr. Mutou says, getting a face of pure shock as he quickly stands up in his chair. The students all look up from their work with fear in their eyes.

*Come on, don't be like that. We haven't seen each other in so long. We should catch up. Tell me, how's that sexy nurse of yours doing? What's her name again? Oh, that's right. _Madison._*

"You know what happened to her, you prick. You killed her!"

"Andrew? Should we really be doing this right here and now?"

I hear what Mr. Mutou is saying but my mind can't properly comprehend it at this moment.

*We both know I did no such thing. That was all you big boy. I have been meaning to ask you, how was it? To kill her? Better than the others? Better than Dad? Better than Mom?"

"I'M GOING TO FU…"

Slap!

Across my face comes Mr. Mutou's hand with incredible force. And with his hand comes also an unbearable pain. I drop to the ground and begin clutching my face, breathing heavy as I stare angrily at him. He must notice the look of hatred in my eyes as he kneels down in front of me and asks in a hushed tone.

"Who am I talking to?"

…It takes me a moment to understand, but I respond.

"Andrew. This is Andrew. _He's_ gone for now…Thanks."

"Do you want your classmates to know?"

He asks in another hushed tone.

"…no…not yet… Is it even possible to keep them from knowing at this point thou?"

With that he nods and stands up.

"Get out of here! I understand you are angry at me, but for the last time I didn't mean to run over your dog. It was an accident. I thought we were past this. Now go see the nurse for your face, eat some lunch, and don't come back until after you have calmed down."

I get up and make my way out of the door. Mr. Mutou's wit still surprises me.

Anyway, if I knew _he_ was actually going to come back today then I would have just eaten the cafeteria's food.

I just hope my medicine gets in soon. _He_ is getting stronger, and if I don't get control of_ him_ soon _he_ may try to take over again.

I visit the nurse and ask is my medicine has come in yet.

He informs me that it has not and asks why I am out of school. I mention that I just felt _his_ presence come on and asked to leave early.

He gives me a look that tells me he knows something is up, but he doesn't question it. Instead he just checks a few things and sends me on my way.

After that I make it back to my room and I am able to resist the urge to crack open the bottle of whisky I have in my bedroom in the pants drawer of my dresser and take a shot. I instead get into the refrigerator and crack open the 24 pack of beer George got me as a going away present. We would often drink whenever we would sit on his porch and talk about love and life and things of the such.

I stop reminiscing and open up one of the cans and begin to drink. I have to finish it relatively soon so the smell won't be quite so strong on my breath.

I begin working on making a huge bowl of Tuna Salad. My mother was letting my aunt borrow her cookbook when… it happened… It's one of the few things I have left of my mother.

I take another swig of the beer to stop my tongues crave for alcohol… "And one of my dad's last gifts to me as well." I think to myself jokingly.

After I finish fixing up the fresh homemade Tuna Salad, I make 2 sandwiches out of the spread; fix them up with fresh lettuce, tomato, and cucumber and I pack them away into a brown paper bag with plastic wrap over them. And then I put the rest of the Tuna Salad in the fridge for another meal or snack another day.

I may have made enough to last me the semester, but I wasn't about to let 3/4s a Tuna go to waste just to make two sandwiches.

After brushing my teeth to try to help cover up any remaining alcohol smell I begin to make my way towards the tea room. About halfway there I hear the bell ring.

"Well I couldn't have timed that better if I tried." I thought to myself.

Several minutes later I find myself standing on the outside of the tea room. After being in my air conditioned room for the past hour, I forgot how hot it was in this building. I completely forgot about the power being off in the rest of the buildings until this very moment.

I quickly knock on the door before my mind has time to stop me. I don't know what is happening to me. I am changing. I can't let these girls into my life. I can't do it. Not again. Maybe it's my lack of medicine that is making me act this careless. But what if it's not?

"Come in." Lily's voice beckons.

I do as instructed.

Slowly and carefully opening to door I see both Hanako and Lily sitting at the table. Lily has on a face of innocence and ignorance. If that face is truthful or not is still yet to be seen.

And across from her sits Hanako, looking absolutely terrified, I can guarantee that she wishes she never invited me in the first place. She is mentally kicking herself in the face right now. I can see it in her posture and her eyes.

Both of them look a little tired and sweaty. It is from the lack of power their dorms have, and the lack of air conditioning in here. I carefully make my way over to the table and take my normal seat next to Hanako. She is trembling.

I notice they both have already started eating their food, probably because Hanako assumed that I wouldn't be coming after what happened in class today.

Without further delay I say good day to Lily and Hanako and I begin to eat one of my sandwiches. I get an odd glance from Hanako, but relatively soon she just goes back to eating her food along with Lily.

Just a few minutes later I understand why Hanako gave me an odd look… Lily explained it to me with one simple question.

"Andrew? Do I smell Tuna Salad?"

"Yes it is. I just made it myself."

"Ahhh, I didn't know you could cook. I quite enjoy cooking myself, as does Hanako. And you must be trying to use up what you have left in the fridge before it goes bad? Am I right?"

"D-doesn't the t-tuna salad taste f-funny warm?"

Goes bad? Warm? Oh I get it…they don't have power. I completely forgot.

"No, actually I still have power on at my room. I live in the Auxiliary building, remember, you came to visit me after…"

I stop. Not wanting to remember the event just a few months back.

"Ahhh yes. I completely forgot about that. Well that must be nice for you. I suppose it does make since, that particular building having a backup generator. You are indeed quite lucky. It was quite roomy if I remember right, several rooms, a living room with a working TV and a couch, your own bathroom complete with shower, and Hanako even said that your bed was big enough that two people could sleep on it comfortably."

"L-LILY?!"

Hanako says as she turns blood red. I have to admit that I am glad that I am sitting down when the thought of Hanako thinking of us sharing a bed pops into my mind… sadly though the thought is not there very long before it is crushed.

"Oh don't joke like that Hanako. We both knew you didn't it like that. You're going to get Andrew's hopes up."

She says with a small smile and a giggle, all the while Hanako just sits there blushing and fidgeting nervously.

**Yeah Hanako…. Thanks for getting Andrew's hopes up.**

_He_ says under _his_ breath, in a deeper and more cynical voice than my own.

Both: "What?"

"Nothing."

Shit. If he is beginning to slip into everyday conversation already, then that only means one thing. He is getting stronger. I thought he was. But this only confirms my fears.

Lily looks a bit taken back. With her improved hearing, I know she very well heard what _he_ said. If she knows what happened in class today is still in the air. I guess I'll just have to hope she hasn't.

As I am busy trying to think of something to say to fix what _he_ broke when _he _spoke, _he_ able to slip one final thing through.

**Hey, here is a thought. You both don't have power, and who knows how long it will be until it comes back on, and I have plenty of room. Why don't you both come stay at my place until it comes back on.**

What the hell did you just do?

*Why little old me? Consider this an apology present for the way I acted last time we "hung out," and for what I did to you this morning. I am trying to turn over a new leaf. Honestly. Believe me. So let's make a deal. If you promise not to take the medicine anymore, I promise to be good. Think about it tonight when you're in a three-way because of me. I won't show up again tonight, you have my word as a gentleman. And you're welcome.*

Shit…Shit…Shit!

What do I do now? I know there is no way they will accept, we just started talking again today.

"Why Andrew, that is so considerate of you. We accept."

"W-we do?!"

"You do?!"

"Yes we do. I absolutely hate the heat. So the thought of having air conditioning again is wonderful. I'm part Scottish you know. We are used to the cold."

First of all, how could I have possibly known that, and secondly…

What the fuck am I going to do?


	19. All Kinds of Guests

**I know that I haven't updated this story for a while. I want to; it's just hard with College and other things in life. I also started a Teen Titans fic, I think it will be good, but then again I am the writer. Anyway, here is the next part. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

I am sitting on my couch, simply staring off into the clock on the wall, hoping to see it stop and wait for me to make a plan.

It doesn't. Boy I wish I had a Twix right now.

Its 7:25. 35 minutes before Lilly and Hanako are supposed to arrive; I look around my apartment-on-campus one last time, just to make sure there is no bear lurking around the corner.

Ok, that wasn't the reason. To be honest I am not sure what I was even looking for. Maybe an excuse for them not to come over, anything would do really, but I found nothing that would constitute refusing to let them enter my home.

... My home…

It's been a long time since I had something I could call home. I stop in my tracks at the mere thought of it. Staring at the door, waiting for it to slowly morph into the last door I saw and recognized as the door to my home. Waiting to wake up from this never-ending nightmare that is now my day-to-day life; waiting for my dad to come home from work, talking about something or another that didn't really interest me.

Waiting for my mom to call my name from behind me, to be exiting her office that was in our 2 story house, the one where she wrote most of her best work in the line of fantasy. Most of her books were ignored by the masses, but one, however, was able to find its way onto the miniature libraries of most. It was called _"Behind Blue Eyes." _

It was a story about a young man who never truly trusted anyone. He was relatively normal on the outside, but on the inside he hated the world. It was incredible. How my sweet, caring mother was able to come up with some of the thoughts that the main character thought still baffles me. She was so amazing, and he was so evil. Most like it for it shows the thoughts of a man who is truly evil, and the people who read it feel better about themselves because their thoughts aren't nearly as bad. It's the sad truth behind it.

Most teachers have their classes read it. They always seem to pull out these "deeper meanings" behind everything. But they never seem to see it for what it truly is… the truth behind society.

(knock knock knock)

3 sharp, distinct knocks are made on the strong door. It almost sounds like a tap, more than a knock. It makes since because Hanako is so timid, and Lilly is so polite. Oh well, in the dead silence of my trance, everything can be heard.

I slowly walk over to the door and open it. I see before me Lilly, wearing what appears to be a peach colored sweater and a skirt. Did she just go out to the town or something, or does she just like to dress in something other than her school uniform when visiting people. I'm not sure. Either way I am glad she was able to find the room on her own…

…Wait… On her own… Where's Hanako?

"Hello Lilly. Glad you were able to find the place. Where's Hanako?"

"Oh splendid, this means I did find the right room after all. I was terribly worried that I would accidently knock on the wrong door, which might have put me in a very awkward situation."

"I don't see how that would be awkward, because then you could just ask where this room was." I reply.

"What if I knocked on the boy's changing room while someone was in there? You know there is a pool here right?"

Oh that's right; I have a pool that is literally 2 doors down from me. I would be more excited if I could actually not have to hide my body from everyone and be able to get in the water… or swim. Both of those things are needed to be able to get in a pool.

"Oh, I guess you're right, that would have been awkward. So where's Hanako?"

I ask again, half worried that Lilly might think my asking twice is meaning that I have a thing for Hanako and that I am upset that she isn't coming, and half worried that I actually do have a thing for Hanako, and that I am upset that she isn't coming.

"Oh, she just went to grab us each a beverage from the vending machine. She will be back in just a moment. Can we go inside?"

"You do realize thatI have a sink in my room, complete with running water. As well as drinks in the fridge if you want."

"Oh, well we thought you might, but we didn't want to assume that we were allowed to take anything of yours while we were here. So she went to grab us something just in case."

I briefly wonder why in the world she didn't just ask me at tea if there would be food and beverage or if they should buy some. I brush off the thought to purely her politeness and I invite her inside.

We sit on the couch in silence for a moment while we await Hanako. A few minutes later she arrives with 3 cans of drink. 1 Grape Juice for her. 1 Strawberry Milk for Lilly. And 1 Fruit Punch for me.

She thought of me.

Anyway, I immediately stand up and go through the whole "host-guest game" that includes asking if they want anything to eat and that if they ever do and I am not around that they can just help themselves to anything in my fridge. After that we sit on the couch and start to chat.

After about 20 minutes or so of just chatting about this or that (it was mainly Lilly talking, although Hanako and myself would join in from time to time.) Lilly asks me.

"Andrew, I was wondering if you would mind if I ask a personal question."

Well, I wasn't expecting this. But I guess that depends on the question, if it's something on religion or politics then no problem. But I wonder just how personal this question might be.

"Uhhh… Go ahead."

I answer awkwardly.

"Well…" She is choosing her words carefully.

"What exactly happened earlier today?"

Both Hanako's and my eyes shoot open in sudden realization as to what she is referring to.

"W-what are you talking about?"

I answer before I even think, which in turn, causes me to unconsciously stutter.

"I mean, are you alright? A few times during our lunch today you seemed… like a completely different person. And I heard that something happened in your class today. I was wondering… that is… if something was the matter?"

Hanako noticeably shies away whenever Lilly mentions the incident in class. She must have told Lilly. I'm not mad at her for doing so. I bet it was pretty frightening. Nonetheless, they know something is up. Me making up some lie, or avoiding the topic all together now is useless. They are going to find out eventually, so why not now, and from me.

After a long time of sitting in silence, both trying to think of something to say, and trying to think of a way out of it. I decide it is time to speak, and just whatever happens, happen.

"Lilly… Hanako… I didn't think I would ever tell anyone this. I hoped no one would ever have to know, but its unavoidable now. So please, don't interrupt me and just let me speak and do this on my own. And please… don't mention this to anyone. Can you promise me this?"

They both nod in agreement.

…

I take a few more moments before I speak.

"I ran out of medication the other day. It is supposed to keep my condition in check… my other condition. You both know about the condition that brings me here, my fibromyalgia. What you don't know is that it isn't the only condition I have."

Their eyes grow wide with curiosity. I go on.

"My other condition causes me to hear… voices. This medicine stops one particular voice from coming through. I don't know why it stops only that one. I don't know why that one is so much more powerful. All I know is that it is controllable when not medicated. It can do and say horrible things… through me."

"S-so you mean in class when…" Hanako starts but I soon interrupt.

"Yes Hanako. That was _him_. In fact, _he_ came out during out lunch break… and honestly _he_ was the one that invited you here."

"Oh," Lilly starts. "…If we were not meant to be invited then we can go. It is no problem. We wouldn't feel any hard feelings towards you if…"

I cut Lilly off as well.

"No Lilly. I would have probably done it myself anyway. It's fine. Stay as long as you need to."

They both get a small smile and a blush on their faces when I say this. I am not sure why though. Then Hanako's face sours once more in a realization.

"W-wait a minute… w-when you that man t-tried to…" She pauses at the memory of the rapist, not wanting to relive that in her mind. "…you mentioned the voices. Y-you said that you didn't want m-mine to j-j-join them."

Fuck. I didn't even think that she remembered that night at all. To be honest I hoped that we all forgot. I don't even remember saying that, but regardless, I don't want to get into that right now.

"Hanako… I really don't want to think about that night again."

She visibly gets a little upset at this statement.

"Y-you d-don't want to r-remember it! I was a-about to be r-raped! I h-had to s-see you g-get t-tortured because of m-me! Y-you s-saw m-me n-n-naked!"

I am now visibly upset as well.

"Listen Hanako! I didn't like that night any more than you did! I got beaten to a pulp, I had to watch while that man tried to do horrible things to you, I was almost killed saving you're life and all you do is bring up that I saw you naked! And honestly I don't even remember seeing you naked! I gave you my coat and looked away! Even with the amount of pain I was in I went out of my way to be a gentleman!"

**Yeah Hanako. I can vouch for Andrew. He didn't see a thing. If he did then I wouldn't be here right now if you know what I mean. I would be preoccupied by that memory for a little while. **

All three of our faces show complete shock with what just came out of my mouth.

"I can't believe you would say that to her! Get out of here! You promised you would stay away while they were here!"

** I was, but man, it isn't nice to talk about a guy behind his back. And I just wanted to introduce myself to these lovely ladies.**

"You've introduced yourself well enough. Now get out of here!"

**Hey, I'll leave. Once we have a vote on it. My vote is we stay; your vote is I leave. I want to see what the ladies say. Whatever the majority is I promise to do. But before you vote Hanako, I gotta say that you have got to stop being so shy. You're gorgeous doll. I know it, Andrew knows it, and even this blind bitch to your right knows it. Lilly, I don't mean bitch in a bad way, it's just a figure of speech. **

Hanako is in deep blush and is speechless. Lilly, is just as speechless, but more angry than anything. I am stuck here in the worst situation that I could possibly imagine happening tonight.

"Fine. We will vote. What do you two want?"

"I think the bastard should leave us alone. I vote for Team Andrew."

** That's could ice bitch. Now what about you Hanako, you want me to stay, don't you girl. **

Hanako stays sitting speechless for several more moments.

…

Finally, she talks.

"I-I think…"

…

"I think you should leave. I side with A-Andrew."

** Wow… even after all the nice things I said about you. Sorry Andrew, looks like you aren't getting any tonight, she must be a lesbian. She didn't want me after I laid on the moves, then there is no way she is going to like you. Oh well, we will have bro time once the chicks leave. I'm a man of my word. I will leave you all alone. Enjoy your weekend. Nice meeting you ladies. Andrew… fun as always. See you later**

Finally, I have control over my own thoughts again. I was expecting _him_ to come back sometime during this weekend. But I wasn't expecting it to be so soon… or with _him_ being so strong. I'm just glad _he_ is gone. Though I fear it may be too late for the ladies to accept me. He may have driven them off forever.

I feel anger.

I feel hate.

I feel…

I feel…

I feel tears in my eyes.

Is this sadness? I remember the feeling. It hurts. I have to get out of here. They are both staring at me now.

"Excuse me."

I get up and run to the bathroom.

At least if they leave now then I might be able to somewhat enjoy my weekend. There won't be any more confrontation, no more awkwardness, no more anything.

Although…

The truly scary thing is that some part of me, deep down in the back of my mind. I actually want them to still be out there when I go back.


	20. A Deals A Deal

**Part 20 coming your way. Expect updates coming to both of my stories relatively quickly. As well as possibly a very short story I had an idea for coming out in about a month or so. It's a KS short. :D It may not be released this week. Or even this month, but I plan on writing it soon. Anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. **

I'm in the bathroom for a long time. Exactly how long I can't be sure, but it is long enough for me to realize that I can't stay in there forever. I come to terms that I have to face them eventually, so I slowly open the door. Half of me hoping to see them gone and half is hoping to see that they stayed.

As I exit my tiled domain and enter onto the stubble forest of tan carpet, I notice something.

…

It's a sound.

…

More than that, it's a voice.

…

It's a voice on the TV.

As I slowly walk out into the living room I notice that there, on the couch, sit Lilly and Hanako, calmly awaiting my return.

I notice though that they are not without beverage. There, on the coffee table in front of them both, are two cans of my beer from my fridge.

"Hello?" I state completely confused as to why they would still even be willing to be in my presence after what happened.

"Why hello Andrew, thank you for deciding to join us. I hope you don't mind, but we each tried a can of your beer you had in your fridge. You did say we could help ourselves, no?"

I can tell Lilly is already a bit drunk. I wouldn't peg her to be that much of a lightweight. Hanako maybe, but not her.

"No, I don't mind. I said help yourselves." I say, trying to avoid the awkwardness I feel rising in my throat. Suddenly, Hanako notices my presence.

"ANDREW!" She screams has she turns around, I can tell that she is blushing quite a bit. I wonder if I was right on my assumption of her alcohol tolerance earlier.

"Hi Hanako. What have you two been doing while I was… gone."

I stumble a bit as I accidently mention my previous conversation with them. Neither of them seems to pick up on it. That or they don't want to bother me by choosing to acknowledge it. Given the way they look and sound; I would say the former.

"Nothing! I-I mean… we tried s-some of y-your beer. I-I-I… I didn't l-like it v-very m-m-much! So… we called Lilly's sister t-to… to buy some wine."

It's right that second that she holds up a nearly empty bottle of red wine. That explains why they are so close to drunk. But where is Lilly's sister at. I didn't even know she had an older sister.

As if she were reading my thoughts, Lilly answers.

"I'm very sorry Andrew. Akira just dropped off the bottle and ran. She had to get back to work so you will just have to meet her another time. But we did save you some of the wine, but I am afraid there won't be quite enough for you to get on the…hmmm… 'same level' as we are currently."

Oh… they won't have to worry about that.

"Don't worry girls. I got something for the occasion." I begin to walk towards my fridge. Trying quickly to get to my beverages, I want this night to happen quickly so I don't have to face the awkward conversation that is bound to happen about what my other half said.

*Better half.*

Shut up! You said you'd leave.

*Fine, I'll go… Fucking asshole never lets me have my fun.*

I then pull out the large 24 pack (now 21 pack) of beer out of my fridge.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I am afraid you shall have to go through quite a lot of your beer. We should have asked for more wine, Hanako."

With that I hold up one finger and head towards my bedroom. I open my pants drawer and pull out my fresh 'bottle' of whiskey and a shot glass. You never know what you'll need for a rainy day.

I leave my bedroom and walk back into the living room, where my two guests eagerly await my surprise. I display it in my hands, I feel proud almost until I realize I am holding it up for only Hanako to view, seeing as Lilly is blind…

…I'm an idiot…

Luckily Hanako is so shocked that she decides to ask a question, which saves me the embarrassment of admitting I forgot that Lilly couldn't see.

"W-What is that?"

"Why this… this is Kentucky Moonshine, Apple Pie Whiskey Moonshine to be precise. Otherwise known as my nitrous, this baby right here is how I am going to catch up for lost time."

I crack it open the Mason jar ("bottle") and place my shot glass on the table. I carefully pour one shot and slam it back. It's good, it has a nice Apple Pie flavor and it burns as it goes down my throat.

"My my… such dedication to the cause; I'm impressed Andrew. How did you get this though?"

"Oh… I know a guy." I am not about to tell them about how a medical professional brews his own moonshine and gives it to one of his patients as a going away present, or the adventure of getting it through the airport. That's a story all its own.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Do you two want to try it? I gotta warn you though, it's strong."

The both nod slightly at my offer and I pour them each a shot or two's worth into a red plastic cup. Lilly takes a tiny sip and smiles as she swallows a tiny bit of her share. Hanako, however, takes a giant, unexpected, gulp and makes a contented face…

…for a moment anyway, at least until the burn starts, then she just makes a face like she was about to die. A few seconds later she composed herself and calmly smiled and nodded her head in approval.

Hanako wishes to take a tiny bit more moonshine, and with that both Lilly and Hanako are content with the amount in their cups. So I decide that I have to kick it up a notch. So I skip the shot glass and start drinking directly from the jar.

About a half an hour goes by and half of the moonshine is gone between the three of us… mostly me. I also have had the rest of the bottle of wine as well as 2 beers complete beers as well as the half of 1 in my hand at this moment. Lilly and Hanako also had some moonshine, as well as 2 beers each. The beer must have ended up tasting better to Hanako after the moonshine had taken some effect. Needless to say, we are all feeling quite good at this point in the evening.

And much like every drunken evening, great conversations are had and bounds are formed.

"W-why don't y-you buy a dog to go in h-here? I mean… *hick* … it's your apartment?" –Hanako

"No, I heard handstands are easier to do when drunk." –Lilly

"No, my place, my rules. And we are not going to rent out a clown for the evening." –Andrew

"I… *hick*… am not drunk. I barely had… *hick*… anything at all. –Hanako

"Do you think they deliver pizza up here?" –Andrew

And somehow, it ended up on this.

"Andrew, your bed is big enough to share. Hanako, you and me will play for it, winner gets to share the bed with Andrew, and the loser gets the couch."

Both me and Hanako decide to respond with a "Wait… What?!"

I think Hanako may have just had a stroke, and I am not too far behind.

"I-I don't think t-this is a g-good i-i-idea. And we d-don't even have a-anything to p-play."

Hanako's stutter went away for the most part while she was drunk, but all this stress is bringing it out again… Dammit Lilly.

"Ummm… Andrew, is that a chess set on your book shelve?"

Lilly has an almost evil sound in her voice when she asks this.

Okay… not really evil… just different, like she is plotting something.

"Yeah… it is. Want me to get it down?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"F-fine Lilly. W-we will play, b-but I w-won't go e-easy on you."

I don't understand… these two girls are about to play a game of chess to see who gets to sleep with me…

HOW DRUNK AM I?

I fetch the box, lay it on the coffee table, and return to my spot on the couch next to Hanako. Hanako begins setting up the game and Lilly asks me to fetch a chair from the kitchen table so she can sit across from Hanako while she plays.

Wait… when exactly did I agree to the terms?

After about 20 long minutes of heated competition, Hanako wins. She jumps up and cheers in celebration and then immediately falls over due to her intoxicated state. All I have to do is open my arms and lean forward slightly and I catch her. It causes little pain to my arms, but in my intoxicated state, I could care less. The second Hanako opens her eyes she looks up and stares straight into mine, and freezes. I'm not sure if it is out of shock that I actually caught her, of the fact that she just won a spot in my bed for the length of their stay here, but something causes her to lose track of herself.

"Hanako?" I ask in as soft a voice I can muster.

She immediately shakes her head and snaps out of her trance-like state and she jumps out of my arms and sits back in her spot on the couch.

Lilly must have heard the events and gathered what happened because she starts giggling.

"My my, it appears I have lost. Damn, oh well, a deals a deal."

Lilly yawns.

"Well, it is getting late now. I am pretty tired, and plus we need to sleep off this alcohol. I vote we hit the bed, or couch, in my instance."

Lilly sounds almost happy that she is on the couch. Did she want to lose? Did she want me and Hanako to sleep together in hopes that something comes from it? No way. She just didn't want to sleep with me herself, they were probably both fighting to lose and Hanako just pretended to be happy when she "won" because didn't want me to feel bad. That's the more likely version.

It doesn't matter, because at that moment we all agree that we are tired enough to attempt to sleep and me and Hanako head towards my bedroom.

Hanako and I talk for about 5 to 10 minutes, talking about our sleeping habits. She apparently sleeps in a large pink nightgown. She asks if it is fine that she wears that and I give her the ok. She goes and changes in the bathroom and comes back to the room to finish our conversation. I say I normally sleep without a mask or any of my stuff on, but seeing as she is there, and could either see me or roll into me, I say that I will wear a pair of thin silk pajamas that George had also bought me. These were for the hospital though, a lot more comfortable than a hospital gown.

I then excuse myself to the bathroom where I can change in privacy. I keep the mask on but remove the hat, my scarf, and my uniform and coat (obviously). I also absolutely hate wearing something on either my feet or hands when I sleep. So I opt to completely remove my shoes, socks, and gloves. I do, however, spend 10 minutes cutting my fingernails and toenails, then another 10 to rub enough hand lotion on both my hands and feet to make them as smooth and normal feeling as possible, just in case she brushes against me while I'm asleep.

With that I head back to the room with my hands he ld behind my back.

Hanako is waiting patiently, sitting on the side of the bed. We then spend another ten minutes deciding the sleeping arrangement. I mention that I am a deep sleeper (as well as a late sleeper) and it turns out Hanako is a deep sleeper as well. However she says she wakes up relatively early. So it's decided that I shall sleep on the side of the bed that is pushed up against the wall. That way Hanako can get up without having to crawl overtop of me.

I turn on the lamp by the bedside and then walk over and turn off the lights. I then crawl in the bed and wait as Hanako nervously crawls in after me. We then pull the covers up over us and I look over at Hanako.

She is looking back at me with a questioning look in her eye.

I nod.

She nods.

We both move to lie down. Once we are both down comfortable we look at each other again.

One more nod by my part.

Hanako takes a deep breathe to steady her nerves. With that, she leans over and turns the knob on the side of the lamp.

Click.

And now it's dark…

…and we are alone…

… together…

**Thank you everybody for your time with my story. I am slowly but surely moving it along. I hope you enjoyed this part. The next one will be… interesting… for sure :D**

**Anyway, please give me a review if you don't mind. It helps with motivation to write :D **


	21. Innocence-Viewer Discretion is Advised

**Here we go. I have been looking forward to writing this part for quite a while. I do believe that you all shall enjoy this part. It's one of the parts that you have been waiting for. This part has actually been inspired by real life events, this very thing happened to me a few years ago, believe it or not; however in that case we were both sober. I have tried looking up online to see if anyone has experienced anything like this besides me but no one seems to. So anyway time to put it into a story, and if this, or something like this, has happened to you then I ask that you post a review or send me a message about it. I want to know if anyone else has had this bizarre turn of events happen to them. I must give a warning though. The majority of this chapter is *cough cough wink wink*. Well, let's just say it may not be suitable for the children's (if any kids actually read this in the first place). So read with your own discretion. Please Enjoy. And Remember to Review.**

And remember I warned you. If you do not like it you may stop at any time and resume after the events are done. That will be next part.

As I lay mere inches away from Hanako, I can't help but think sexual thoughts. I am a man, after all.

No.

I must not.

This is Hanako. She is the most innocent person I have ever met. She is so shy that there is no way that she could possibly be interested in having any kind of sexual relations.

Especially with me.

I try not to think of the thoughts my mind is so trying to push to the surface; I try to keep them at bay. But I can't. I am a weak man when it comes to women. I cannot talk to them without them being afraid of me. With the knowledge in the back of my mind that Hanako and I will never have any kind of relationship, I decide it's acceptable for my inner vices to have some fun as I stop resisting my manly urges and let my mind wander.

I think of the various outcomes of the night, going through every possible one I could think of with great detail. I thought of how it would start. We would both turn to our side facing each other, then when our eyes become adjusted to the extremely low light well enough to see, we notice that the other person's eyes are open.

I ask if she is awake.

She responds.

We each move closer to "see each other better." I touch her waist; she touches my arm and then moves it to my shoulder. I move mine to her face and we kiss a short fleeting kiss.

A few moments of awkwardness comes afterwards but then it quickly fades as we both move as close as possible and pull each other into a passionate and loving kiss. It slowly starts but as we get into more, our tongues moving together in a beautiful dance that shows us both that we have someone to actually show these restrained emotions towards.

As our love grows, so do I. And with us being so close it is only natural that it has the effect of rubbing against her most private area through both my silk pajama pants and her silk nightgown.

She is shy at first, as she jumps back from the sensation hitting her. She looks at my groin, then back in my eye. Asking without words to explore what she has always heard, but never seen, about the mysterious males of her species. She would gingerly bring her hand down and lightly touch it, then withdraw.

She looks at me again, longing for another touch, but not wanting to overstep her boundaries. She looks so cute when she is curious. I nod and she lays her hand down on it once more, this time leaving it there. She looks up at my eye once more and she has tears in hers.

"No need to be afraid." I say.

"I-I… I want to ask something. But I know… I can't…"

I egg her on and then await her reply.

"…I…I… I want to see you. But I can't… I can't a-ask that of you."

I look at her in her eyes and I realize why she is crying. She has wanted to see me in my most natural state for so long, and now that she is so close, the reality of what she would be asking me to do is too much for her.

She doesn't want to see me for a joke, or as a bet.

She loves me. She truly does.

I feel my walls I put up collapse around me. Leaving me all but bare in my soul.

The same soul which is now longing for love.

Hanako's love.

The most pure love anyone could ever receive.

I would do anything for her… even this.

I slowly begin to reach for my pants and I begin to pull them down slowly.

Hanako looks away.

I am not sure if it's for me or for her.

I whisper "They're off."

She doesn't turn her head. I reach for her hand and grab it in mine. She jumps, and then turns to look into my eyes.

I slowly lower her hand until it is touching the very thing she had dreamed of. I would find her jumping out of shock cute if I didn't jump myself at her mere touch.

Her eyes still looking into mine shoot open.

Her face still looking at mine is now beat red.

She grasps it in her hand and slowly begins moving around it. Exploring.

She then slowly tilts her head to look down. She sees it and it takes over something in her mind. She starts backing up and moving downwards.

She can't possibly be… Ohhh!

She is. I feel her mouth engulf me. This is the moment I never thought I would have. I always wondered what…

Right then I woke up from my wet dream. My hand flat down on my pants and I feel a throbbing through them. I can't believe my mind decided to have this dream now. While Hanako is lying right beside me, she better be asleep is all I have to say.

If she was awake and thought I was doing something while she was here beside me. I don't think I would have any housemates when I awoke in the morning.

I roll over to my side hide my fairly obvious… problem… just in case Hanako isn't asleep, or she is but happens to wake up and look over to see my… well… you figured it out by now.

I do, however, get to get a good look at Hanako while she sleeps.

I begin to study her face.

She looks… peaceful…

She looks… happy…

I have never truly got a chance to study her face like I am right now. She is beautiful, it is right then that I realize that I never truly thought of Hanako as a sexual being until tonight. Did I even have feelings for her? I'm still not sure, but I have to be careful. If I get too close to her then bad things might happen. I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to her.

My mind begins to wander on its own again. I begin to think about my past and all the voices that have been added over the years.

Mom.

Dad.

Grandma.

Grandpa.

Madison.

I begin thinking about them and how good they all were to me.

They never said a mean thing to me, never harmed me. Hell, they never even thought about harming me.

To think I killed them…

… I truly am a monster…

… If only they knew. Lilly wouldn't let Hanako lie next to me, or even be in the same building as me. Not like Hanako would want to anyway.

Oh well, I suppose no need thinking these thoughts now, I better get to sleep before my drunkenness goes away and the aftermath kicks in. Then I'd never get to sleep.

It is right then that Hanako rolls on her side, facing away from me. Figures as much, I will admit that a part of me wanted for my dream to come true right then and there. But I knew in the back of my mind that it wouldn't happen.

I am so busy wallowing in my own self-pity that I barely even hear Hanako say my name.

"A-A-Andrew."

No. I must be hearing things, she is asleep.

…

A few minutes pass.

"A-Andrew. Are you a-awake?"

Stop fucking with me mind. She is asleep.

…

Another few minutes pass.

Unable to sleep, I now hear a stirring coming from Hanako. Maybe she was awake after all. I wonder if I should say something now. She did say she was a deep sleeper. So maybe if I am wrong then she won't even wake up.

Right when I am about to try to see if she is awake, I hear her move again. I crack one eye open and notice that she is backing up. Slowly, but she is backing up every time she moves.

I don't notice it at first, but she is.

What is she doing?

After about a minute of her adjusting, the tiniest bit her the fabric of her nightgown hits my shirt, and her leg touches mine. I try my hardest and manage to not move a centimeter when contact is made.

I lay there for a moment before she moves again. This time more than the last, with this move she rolls so that her legs are touching mine, and the edge of her butt is touching the tip of my tackle. The amount of pleasure just from that tiny touch is unbearable.

Keep in mind that I have a disease that amplifies my nerves reactions. That, plus the fact that no one has ever even touched my most sensitive area besides me sends waves of feelings and emotions through me. I am able to suppress them; of course, I have had years of suppressing them… Just not all at once like this.

After a few moments I figure that Hanako must be asleep. So I do one complete roll over so my back is now pressed firmly to the cool wall behind me.

After several minutes I hear, once again, and most surprisingly…

"Andrew… You awake?"

This time a louder and more desperate voice coming from Hanako's throat. It's hers though, there is no mistaking it.

But I want to know what she is planning, if anything. So I wait.

5 minutes must have passed before any movement is made. But then, it happened.

Once again, and very slowly and cautiously, Hanako began to move backwards towards me.

After about 5 more minutes of her single player game of "Red Light Green Light," I notice that once again her leg is touching mine. She waits around 10 seconds before she moves this time. Back to the position we were before where she is barely touching me with her butt.

I am perfectly content in this position for as long as the night is willing to last. However, a few things are instantly wrong with that though.

1. I don't know how long the night will last. I don't know how long I was asleep and I forgot to look at the clock when I first awoke.

And 2. I am fighting has hard as I can right now so I will not get an erection and potentially scare her away.

Both of those thoughts though are sent away whenever she backs up for the final time.

She presses her entire body back on mine in one move.

Our legs bent in the same place in the knee line up perfectly for comfort, even though I am so much taller than her.

My stomach and chest fold onto her back in a blanket of warmth that I have never known before.

The smell of strawberries as her smooth soft hair brushes against my face.

And the feeling of my member, now engulfed completely in her backside.

The feeling is incredible.

I try for the longest time to keep my nether regions to behave, but it is a failed mission from the start. I am though, however, able to keep my breathing under control to make it come out slow and steady as possible.

I hope Hanako still thinks I am asleep. In fact, I begin to think Hanako is asleep herself, that is, until she reaches back and grabs my arm to bring it around the top of her. She then sheepishly touches my hand, and explores it with her hand, and I assume her eyes, before she lays my hand flat on the round sphere that is to the left of her chest. She then grips my hand with both of hers.

I can feel her breast on my palm through her nightgown. It feels amazing, better than I could have imagined. Who knew a clump of flesh could feel so good?

I begin to feel a hard little circle make its way through the nightgown. Soon after Hanako begins moving my hand over it, slowly at first, then she starts getting a bit more erratic.

A minute passes before she realizes what she is doing and drops my hand.

She quickly fumbles to grab it again and bring it to lay flat on her stomach with her hands holding it there.

We lay that way for what feels like a lifetime, and I didn't mind one second of it.

However, I do notice something. She is ever so softly pushing my hand downwards. I didn't notice it at first, but she definitely is.

After a few moments, it dawns on me what she is trying to do.

No.

She can't be thinking that, can she?

I want her to be thinking that.

But still, she can't actually be thinking that.

However, ever slowly it may be, she is moving my hand downwards.

I reach her waist… and keep going.

I finally find myself in uncharted territory. She has moved my hand to where the manly appendage would be… if she was a man. And she hesitates. I hear a deep breath come in and out of her as she begins to move again. It finally reaches its destination and I barely suppress a gasp as I feel the folds of womanhood on my hand through the pink nightgown shield.

She leaves it there for a moment and removes her hand. As if she wanted me to suddenly come to life and know what to do. I have always wondered how to do it, but was never able to make any kind of love to a woman due to my scars, and my extensive hospitalization. And now that the opportunity presents itself, I'm unable to move out of fear. The last time something like this happened…

… No! … Can't think about that now!

Hanako soon realizes she is on her own, and she reaches down to feel my hand once again. She moves my middle finger up and down on the folds. Guiding my finger with hers, I can feel her twitch against my body. She holds my hand firmly pressed to her most intimate parts as she begins moving her waist forward and back. Pressing hard against the resistance my penis is putting up, then releasing, and repeating the process. She then stops after several minutes.

I begin to think she is finished, only to be pleasantly wrong when I realize she is merely lifting her nightgown.

She moves my hand down under it and then up once more until I am touching her bare womanhood. She jumps and gasps whenever my flesh makes contact with hers.

It is moist.

I almost want to start moving my hand myself. But my fear stops me. Hanako would be embarrassed if I started now. She would think I woke up to this and felt like I had to do it. So I wait.

She begins to move my finger again.

She begins to twitch and spasm soon after.

She starts maneuvering my finger and she soon is able to get it inside her. She gasps once more. She starts moving my hand back and forth, up and down, slowly to start. She starts going faster and fast, and twitching more and more, and now she is moaning.

She finally finishes with a final stiffened moan as she covers her mouth with her other hand. I felt the liquids get discharged from her body and they are now freely making their way down my hand.

She begins breathing heavy and slowly and she soon after pulls my hand from her and whips it on the fabric of her nightgown that is over her butt to remove any residue from her sexual exploit with my hand. She then lays it back down on my side.

I precede roll over and lay on my back as still as before, still not knowing what to make of what just happened.

Hanako rolls over to face me and curls up hugging my body as I lay still. Her body is pressed to mine and her head is now on my chest. I am unsure what to do in this situation. I wrap my arms around her and press them against her lower back. She responds with a small kiss on the cheek of my mask.

As I lay there, drifting off into sleep, the most comfortable I had been in years, I wished a wish that I would have never even considered wishing before, and I would wonder a question that I would never get an answer to.

I wished Hanako had seen my face before this night, so I'd know if she would have still done the things she had done, and if she would have still kissed me if she had seen behind the mask.

And I asked myself, "Did this night really just happen, or was this only just another wet dream?"

**Thank you so much for reading my latest chapter. If you liked this then there may very well be more in the future sometime. Or not, who knows? I sure don't. Or do I? :D**

Anyway, if I made you uncomfortable and you wish for me to not write any more sexual things in my stories then please post that in a review. Or if you liked it then say that as well. I want to know if this helps you connect in my story or if it just throws you off. I probably shouldn't have used this to test it. But hey, if I lose anyone because of it then they probably weren't gonna stick around anyway. So I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought of it in a Review. Thank you, and see you real soon.


End file.
